School Time
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: Ok, its modern day, Zuko and Jet are good friends, but when theres a beautiful new girl in town called Katara, what happens to their friendship? Contains: Zuko/Katara Suki/Sokka and Zuko/Jet High School AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, do you think you'll come?" Jet asked him, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

"What's the big deal?" Zuko complained. He hated ice skating, and didn't want to end up looking like Jets socially impaired friend.

"Oh, word on the street is that a VERY pretty birdie flew into our town without my noticing and has started working at that old ice rink" he winked at the other boy. Zuko groaned. Jet and Zuko had been friends from the start and Zuko knew that from the moment Jet could talk, he could enchant women. You couldn't blame them though. With Jets soft brown eyes, tussled brown hair and easy going smile, no girl could ever resist.

"She's already caught the eye of that loser Haru and apparently that little pipsqueak Aang can't stop talking about her." He grinned wickedly "but she doesn't seem to take interest in them" he leaned toward Zuko "but we both know who she's gonna go for" he jerked his thumb into his chest.

"You're probably right" Zuko mutter, frowning. No girl could resist his charms.

"So, you coming tonight?" he grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Fine" Zuko sighed and Jet grinned with satisfaction "but why you need me there is a bloody mystery"

"Simple" he grin grew wider "your gonna be the one learning to skate."

**Ok i know its short but review and i'll write the second chapter! thxs :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok, first bend your legs in a squatting position" Katara instructed her newest pupil who nodded, determination shining on her face.

Katara grinned at Meng. Such determination. "Now, move your foot like this" Katara instructed "one foot after another, yeah your doing it!" Katara grinned then rushed to the girl's side as she lost balance "careful! Ok, there you go your getting it!" Katara smiled proudly at Meng. Katara then looked down at her watch and gasped "Meng! Its 6 o clock! Your parents are outside!" Katara looked out of the window and saw Meng's bored parents waiting impatiently "come on, I'll teach you some spins and twirls next week" she grinned as Meng squealed in excitement, her pigtails bouncing up and down as the left the rink. "Thanks Katara! See you next week!"

"Bye Meng!" Katara waved as Meng left the rink with a spring in her step and a glint in her eye.

Katara giggled and started to skate, spin and twist her way around the ice until she heard the door open and slam shut and she turned round.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zuko couldn't stop staring at the beautiful blue eyed girl who was looking for him in the shadows "hello?' she called timidly. _Wow she has a beautiful voice too _Zuko thought to himself then came out of the shadows.

Her mouth dropped into an o shape as she saw him emerge. He instantly flinched and reached up and felt the scar around his eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologised "it's not your scar, you just shocked me is all" she gave him a shaky smile and he nodded, not meeting her eyes and ruffling through his black shaggy hair nervously.

"So, do you work here or..." she asked curiously. Zuko noticed she was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, no" he suddenly remembered the line Jet had told him to say "I was just wondering if you'd teach me-" he hadn't even gotten through his line when Jet burst through the doors and strolled over to her. He went and stood right by Zuko, a smile lingering on his lips "hi there" he said, trying to make it as seductive as he could.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him but said politely "hello, so, what is it you want?' she turned back to Zuko. Zuko was dumbstruck; any other girl would be at Jets knees by then. Jet obviously couldn't believe it either. "Excuse me" he started to say but the girl raised a graceful tanned hand "sorry, but I was talking to this gentleman first" she said softly. She turned back to Zuko "so?" she pressed on.

"Well, I, um" Zuko fumbled over his words "I would like to, um, learn how to ice skate please" he finally managed to get out. Katara smiled at Zuko and nodded "sure, what's your name, number, and when would you like to be taught?"

_She really doesn't seem interested in Jet _Zuko thought to himself then thought about what day. _If today was Tuesday and he said Wednesday, then he'd be able to see her tomorrow._

"well" he said, trying to sound like he didn't care "my names Zuko, my numbers 0443278990 and I'm only really free Wednesdays" Zuko noticed that she got out a pen and a piece of paper out of literally nowhere and jotted all the details down in neat swirled writing.

"Great!" she beamed at Zuko while taking off her skates "So I'll see you tomorrow, get here early" Zuko noticed Jets eyes go cold as she said that but he still didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I'm being really rude" Zuko grinned "what's your name again?" he tilted his head to one side and as she giggled he felt a wave of confidence wash over him that he'd never felt before, not with Jinn, not even with Mai.

"Sorry, how rude of me" she said softly and Zuko had to strain his ears to hear her reply "my names Katara, what's yours?"

"Zuko" He smiled at her and nodded gently but Jet had decided that he had gotten tired of being ignored.

"Katara huh?" he leaned towards he, blocking Zuko's view of her "that's a beautiful name, then again, it's for a beautiful girl" Katara's cheeks went a shade pinker but apart from that… nothing. "Um, have you heard of The Freedom Fighters?" Jet asked, grasping for one more chance at flirting.

_Of course she's heard of The Freedom Fighters _Zuko thought to himself, _every girl knows The Freedom Fighters. _

But Katara shook her head, confused "are they some kind of charity?" she frowned.

"No!" Jet said, shocked that none of his pick up lines were working "they're a band, I'm its lead singer" he braised himself for endless praise.

"Good for you" Katara said, tying up her skates and putting on her pumps "So Zuko, what school do you go to?" she asked, ignoring Jet who was going red with anger in the corner.

"Oh, Ba Sin Sai High School" he said breezily.

"Really? That's great!" Katara gushed "I'm starting there next term, but I have no idea how to get there, maybe you could walk me there when the holidays are over" she looked at him hopefully and Zuko's heart melted in her glistening blue eyes.

"Sure" he said meekly and Katara smiled happily at him and was about to say something else when Jet butted in "I'm Jet by the way, I go to the same school as Zuko" just then a silent lullaby started to play and Katara went bright red as she got out her phone and answered the call.

"hello?" she paused for a moment then paled "Hahn, I'm warning you, stop calling me" she hung up the phone quickly then turned to them "oh, you must think I'm a complete psycho!" she laughed at their expressions "its just a, boy, I used to know who wont stop calling me" she said softly.

Zuko looked down at her skin closer and noticed that there were darker parts of her tan, bruises.

Katara suddenly noticed Zuko looking, grabbed her bag and called goodbye as she literally ran out of the building. The moment she had gone Jet turned round to Zuko, a smirk on his face "she's so totally mine"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katara stood alone in the parking lot, waiting for her brother Sokka to come pick her up. Katara was sure that Zuko had noticed her bruises and moved her hand up to her mother's necklace for comfort.

"Hey there" Jet's voice said from behind her "You left before I got a chance to say goodbye" he continued as Katara turned around. Zuko was standing behind him, watching her closely. Katara blushed and Jet grinned, thinking that the blush because of him.

"Hey Katara!" Sokka's voice yelled from behind "get in the car quick! I don't have all day you know!"

Zuko's fists curled up in anger _how dare this insufficient little twat treat such a beautiful girl with so little respect!_

Jet just frowned to himself. _Is this guy her boyfriend or something? No_. he decided as she glared at the obnoxious boy.

"In a minute Sokka!" she yelled back. She looked back to the boys apologetically "I have to go, see you tomorrow" She smiled at Zuko then turned to Jet. "and I'll, um, see you at school I guess" she waved goodbye to them as she walked over to the car then got inside.

"Who are they?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just some people who wanna learn how to ice skate and go to our new school" Katara said innocently, smiling at her brothers suspicious face. She watched the two boys get into their car as she drove away.

_Maybe tomorrow will be fun. _Katara thought to herself as Sokka went on and on about dinner and a small smile tugged at her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zuko watched Katara drive away then turned to Jet. Jet also turned to Zuko.

"One school starts for her she'll be all over me" he shrugged "till then, I'll just flirt with her when I drop you off tomorrow, oh and I'll pick you up too" he grinned.

_He doesn't realise I like her too._ Zuko decided.

"Come on, let's go" Jet ordered and Zuko smiled to himself as Jet drove to his house.

"Come on" Zuko said impatiently "what do you need that necklace for anyway? We're going to a club!"

"You never know if that Katara chick will turn up" he grinned slyly.

Zuko sighed "why would she?"

"Well, I mentioned the freedom fighters" he grinned "and we're performing tonight, maybe she'll hear about it"

"Riiiight" Zuko crossed his arms "can we get a move on now?"

"Sure"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sokka?" Katara asked as she was laying the table.

"What?" Sokka snapped, not taking his eyes off of the blaring TV.

"Have you ever heard of the freedom fighters?" she asked him and he almost fell off the sofa.

"Heard of them!" he yelled "I LOVE them!" he looked at her with narrowed eyes "why? Do you have ticked for their gig tonight?" he spluttered.

"No" she frowned "but one of those two guys from earlier said they were in it, Jet was his name I think"

"Jet?" he really did fall onto the floor at that "that's the name of the lead singer! I thought I recognised that kid!" he gasped "Katara, next time you see him you gotta get tickets for me!"

"Fine" Katara giggled at her brother's enthusiasm. "Dinners ready" she said and they sat down and ate the dinner she had prepared.

Just as Katara finished washing up the dirty dinner plates the doorbell rang. "I'll get it then" she said irritably to her brother who had made no gesture of getting up and leaving the TV.

"Hey Katara" a boy grinned as she opened the door.

"Hi Aang" she smiled gently "do you want to come in?"

"Oh, um, I'm actually going somewhere" he blushed a little "but I was wondering if you and Sokka would like to come with us to see the freedom fighters at this club, I know its short notice but we're kinda going now" he gestured to a car waiting in the middle of the road.

"Ok Aang" Katara smiled then yelled "Sokka! Get your butt over here if you wanna see the freedom fighters tonight!"

Sokka was there in a flash.

They got into the car and Aang introduced them to the other people in the car.

"This is Suki" Aang pointed to an auburn haired girl in the driver seat. Suki smiled at Sokka and said "Hi"

"This is Yue" Aang then pointed to a white haired girl sitting at the back. She also smiled at Sokka then said "Hello"

"And this is Toph, she's um, blind" he pointed to the youngest person there with black hair and shiny green eyes who was sitting in the middle of the backseat "Sup" she nodded at no one in particular.

"Hello everyone" Katara smiled shyly and sat in the back next to Toph. Sokka sat in-between Toph and Yue very uncomfortably and Aang sat in the front by Suki.

They got there quickly and piled out of the car. Katara instantly spotted a familiar face "Hey Haru!" she called "over here!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zuko stood with the freedom fighters at the bar.

"I'm telling you" Jet gestured to the gang "this Katara chick is hot"

"As long as Longshot doesn't make a move on her, I'm cool with it" Smellerbee grinned, punching Longshot's arm playfully. Longshot gave her a weary smile. Longshot and Smellerbee had been going out for 2 years now and were inseparable.

"Think I've got a chance with her?" Pipsqueak asked. Zuko snorted. Despite his name, Pipsqueak was enormous and very buff. _There's no way a beautiful, petite girl like Katara would ever go out with a thug like Pipsqueak._ Zuko thought to himself _Jet on the other hand….._

"I'm the only one that's gonna get her" Jet grinned "Ain't that right Duke?"

The Duke grinned "yeah, you do, and it The Duke"

Zuko noticed a guy with a ponytail enter the club with two girls at his side. _Sokka, Katara's brother_. Zuko realised he was staring and turned away hurriedly but Jet had noticed and turned to see what he was looking at.

"Hey, isn't that Katara's brother?" Jet asked Zuko, who shrugged. "Yeah, it is" Jet began to make his way over when suddenly a guy onstage shouted into the microphone "The Freedom Fighters are up next!" the girls in the club started screaming and Jet forgot Sokka and made his way over to the stage with the rest of The Freedom Fighters, leaving Zuko alone at the bar.

"This one's for a girl I met today" Jet called into his microphone and winked at the crowd of screaming girls. "I hope she's here tonight" And the band struck into song. On about the second song Zuko noticed a girl walk up to the bar and order water with ice. She had glistening blue eyes.

"Katara?" Zuko almost dropped his cactus juice. He had been hoping she wouldn't turn up, because it would have meant she liked Jet.

Katara turned round and smiled "hi Zuko, what are you doing here?"

"Jet" Zuko pointed to the stage when Jet was dancing and singing perfectly in tune. He instantly wished he'd kept the subject of Jet away.

"Oh" Katara glanced briefly at the stage then turned her attention back to Zuko.

"So, why are you here?" Zuko asked, his heart beating fast. _God she looks so beautiful_ he thought to himself. She was wearing a blue/white tank top with faded blue jeans. _It shows off her figure perfectly._ A voice purred in Zuko's head.

"Well" she blushed, noticing him staring at her "Aang invited me and Sokka to come along with him and a few of his friends"

"Aang?" Zuko frowned.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Katara asked him curiously.

"Yeah, kind of" he muttered. In fact, Jet and he had fought a lot with Aang, always against him though.

"So" he said, quickly trying to change the subject "you like the music?" Zuko suddenly noticed Jet staring coldly at him. Just hen, Aang came over.

"Hi Aang" Katara smiled.

"Hey" he returned her smile "what's taking so long? Haru and Toph are getting bored"

"What about the others?" Katara asked and Aang pointed to Sokka who was dancing with Suki and Yue. Katara giggled and Aang grinned "Sorry, I've been talking to Zuko here" she gestured to Zuko and Aang glared.

"Hi Aang" Zuko smiled hesitantly, begging in his mind that Aang would not tell Katara about the fights.

"Zuko" Aang nodded politely and slipped his arm subtly around Katara's waist. Zuko noticed and his heart plummeted. "See you around Zuko" Aang said, turning away, and pulling Katara with him.

"See you tomorrow" Katara called as she left. Jet stopped singing then and jumped off stage and strode straight over to Zuko, ignoring the flirty girls trying to catch his attention.

"I saw you and Katara talking" Jet narrowed his eyes when Zuko nodded. "What about?"

"Oh, just the skating lesson tomorrow" Zuko shrugged but Jet wouldn't let it go.

"She blushed" he said stubbornly "why?"

"Oh" Zuko paused for a moment to make something up "I asked her if she liked you"

"And?" Jet asked eagerly.

"And she blushed" Zuko shrugged again and Jet grinned. Just then the rest of The Freedom Fighters came over and Jet let the subject drop.

"So where's your girl Zuko?" Smellerbee asked and Zuko frowned.

"Oh, you mean his little witch Mai?" Jet asked, smirking "she ran away. Zuko here made a, dumb move" at that he burst into fits of laughter and Zuko went red with both anger and embarrassment.

_It wasn't my fault I wanted to take it slow and she didn't! _ Zuko thought desperately to himself.

The song Sexy Back started playing and Jet grinned. "I spy a little birdie" he said, looking across to the dance floor. There was Katara, dancing with the loser Haru and Aang. Zuko felt a twinge of pain when h saw Haru whisper in her ear and her giggling happily. Aang didn't look too happy about it either.

_I'm bringing sexy back_ Zuko watched Katara's hips sway to the music.  
_Them other fuckers don't know how to act. _He saw Aang move closer towards her._  
Come let me make up for the things you lack. _And then Haru._  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast. _He watched as her hair flew around wildly as the beat quickened.

Earlier her hair had been in a plat with hair loopies but now it was down loose. Zuko thought it looked a lot sexier down. But apparently so did Jet.

"Damn she does look fine" pipsqueak said, licking his lips. The song ended and she went and sat at a table with a black haired girl and the two boys. Jet got off the bar stood, grinned then said "be right back" and went over to Katara.

Zuko watched Jet flirt with her for a while then held out his hand, obviously wanting to dance. Zuko watched Katara closely. She smiled, but shook her head politely.

"Whoa!" Smellerbee gasped "Did she just say no? To Jet?" she gaped when Longshot nodded.

Jet came back over but his face showed no discomfort.

"Jet, did she just say no?" Smellerbee asked, incredulous.

Jet nodded but grinned "I just need to get to know her a bit first, that's the reason she wont dance" Zuko got the sneaky suspicion that Jet was trying to convince himself, not them.

Several hours later Katara got up and headed towards Zuko. Jet was busy talking to The Duke and Pipsqueak so he didn't notice.

"Hi" Zuko said, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"Hi" Katara reached to her necklace.

"That's a, um, nice necklace" Zuko gestured and Katara smiled gently.

"Thanks, it was my mothers"

_Was?_ Zuko thought to himself but knew better than to ask.

"Well" Katara pulled at a stand of her hair. "I have to go now, I just wanted to say bye, but I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok" Zuko smiled at her.

"Ok then, bye!" Katara smiled and went back over to Aang and Haru.

"Bye" Zuko said softly, smiling to himself.

_Tomorrows gonna be fun._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zuko and Jet stood at the ice rink alone. Jet had already picked Zuko up late and they had been standing there for around half an hour.

"Just forget it Jet, face it, she's not coming" Zuko said, pretending to be pleased that he didn't have to ice skate. But in his mind he was going _How could she do this o me? I bet she just felt sorry for you about your scar. _Azula's voice hissed from inside his head. _She obviously likes Jet more. _At this Zuko flinched and touched his scar. As he did, the rink doors flew open and Jet and Zuko both turned round to see Katara bent over, huffing loudly.

Jet was at her side in a flash "here, let me help you" he said smoothly and helped her to a seat.

"Thanks" she wheezed then looked up. Zuko was taken aback. Her usually neatly brushed hair was matted and her beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles underneath him. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Her cheeks also looked swollen as if she'd walked into something.

"I'm so sorry Zuko" she looked at him "but I'm not allowed to- I mean, I can't teach you"

"Why?" Zuko asked, hurt. Sure he was bad, but she hadn't even SEEN him skate yet.

"I, I cant stay" she looked at him, clearly upset "but I would like to teach you, maybe after school starts, people will be busy in that time."

"Katara, you don't look so good" Jet tried to say kindly but Katara still blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"You're probably right" she sighed.

"Come on, we'll take you back" Zuko said but she flinched away from his hand. _She doesn't like me. _He thought sadly to himself.

Jet then, much more slowly than Zuko, took her hand and led her to the car. He made her go in the front while Zuko silently got in the back and Jet started to drive.

"So, where do you live?" Jet asked her casually.

"14 Singina Street" she muttered unhappily. Zuko smiled to himself.

"Really?" Jet asked and she nodded and he grinned "that's cool, cause Zuko lives at 12 Singina Street"

Katara blushed bright red "I'm sorry if we woke you or your any of your family up last night" she said softly to Zuko.

"No, I didn't hear a thing" Zuko said, baffled. He hadn't heard anything, but maybe his uncle had.

"Really?" Katara asked, shocked. Zuko nodded and Katara finally smiled "I'm glad; Sokka was making such a racket I thought we'd wake up the entire town!"

"Who's Sokka?" Jet asked, briefly looking at Katara before looking back at the road.

"Oh, my brother" she said "I'm living with him at the moment" she suddenly grinned, "by the way, when are you and the freedom fighters next playing? And where can I get tickets?" At those words Zuko's heart sank.

"Next Sunday" Jet smiled his trademark smile "but don't worry, I'll get them for you, how many?" Katara tried to protest but Jet just said "how many?"

"Two" Katara smiled.

"Two?" Jet tried to stay cool but Zuko noticed that Jet's hands gripped onto the steering wheel tightly "so for you and….?"

"Oh, not for me" Katara laughed "for Sokka, and Aang" she shrugged "they both seem to really love your band"

Jet tightened his grip on the wheel "I'm glad" he smiled "I'll get you one too, we wouldn't want Zuko to be all alone now, would we?" he laughed and Katara nodded.

"Here we are" Katara pointed to a bright blue house with white window panes and a pretty white door with the number 14 written on in black.

"Wow" Jet grinned "I never noticed it before, it looks really nice"

"Thanks" Katara grinned "now I gotta hope Sokka's home to let me into the nice house or I'll be locked out till god knows when" she jumped out of the car and went round to the driver's seat, to Jet.

"Thanks for the lift" she smiled then kissed him. It was only a peck on the cheek but Zuko still felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Your very welcome" Jet grinned then turned to Zuko "hey, you going to Longshot's or are you getting out here?"

"I'm getting out here" Zuko snapped and got out of the car.

"See you around" Jet winked at Katara then drove off.

"I'm so sorry Zuko, about today" it took him a few moments to realise she was talking about the skating lesson, not the kiss.

"It's fine, really" he smiled but his mouth was dry. "I'll see you around" and at that he went into his house, leaving Katara outside.

"Hello nephew" his uncle Iroh said pleasantly as Zuko slammed the door shut angrily "I sense that you are troubled by something"

"It's that girl next door!" Zuko bellowed angrily.

"You mean the new one?" Iroh frowned "they do make quit a racket don't they? I'm very surprised you didn't wake up"

"What happened?" Zuko asked, lowering his voice.

"Well" his uncle said, pouring out a cup of tea "there was a man who drove here late in the night and started banging on there door and shouting, I couldn't hear what he said though. Then a young man, around your age I would say, came out of the house and started shouting back" he paused to have a sip of tea "they seemed to know each other"

"So…. the guy who came out of the house was her brother Sokka" Zuko guessed.

Iroh continued with his story "then a young girl came out of the house shouting and I heard her crying too."

"Katara" Zuko breathed.

"And I looked out of my window to see the newcomer strike the girl, Katara, around the face" Iroh sighed "and that's all I saw"

"Katara was hit?" Zuko asked, dumbfounded and his uncle nodded.

"Later I would like to make the new neighbours feel welcome" he suddenly grinned

"I got them some tea!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Katara had just dished up the two plain bowls of pasta when the doorbell rang.

"Sokka! Dinners ready!" she called up as she went over to open the door nervously.

She opened the door with hesitation and her face filled with relief as she saw it was a smiling old man and behind him was Zuko.

"Hello Zuko" she smiled, tugging at her hair and looking around into the bushes.

"Hi Katara" Zuko smiled. Katara stood awkwardly at the door until Zuko finally said "this is my uncle Iroh"

"Pleased to meet you sir" Katara bowed politely.

"Oh, don't worry about formalities" Iroh smiled "here; I got you these teas"

"Oh, thank you" Katara smiled gratefully and took the box of tea leaves and put them down on the stairs by the door. Just at that tine Sokka chose to come over.

"Katara, what is this stuff? Is it meant to be pasta? But half of it is still hard!" Sokka complained when Katara nodded.

Zuko tried to ignore Katara's embarrassed blushing and said "well, um, we'd better be go-" but was stopped by Iroh's elbow digging into his ribs.

"We were wondering if you would care to join us for dinner" Iroh smiled.

"Well" Katara looked round the outside again "our gran-gran is, away for a few weeks but my brother and I would love to join you for tea"

"I know I will!" Sokka declared, looking down at the bowl in his hand he tipped it upside down. It stuck to the bowl "honestly Katara!"

"Ok, let's say half an hour" Iroh smiled at the girl, ignoring her brother's remark. They then bid farewell and made their way back to their house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zuko was setting the table while Iroh made a fresh batch of tea. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Zuko shouted to his uncle "I'll get it!" and rushed over to the door and flung it open. He was filled with disappointment when Jet smiled back at him.

"Hey don't need to look so cheerful" Jet joked and made his way into the house "wow, it smells good in here" then he noticed the amount of plates set out on the table "are you having guests round?" Jet asked and Zuko shook his head but at that moment Iroh walked into the room.

"Yes, a man named Sokka and his sister Katara who just moved in next door" Iroh hadn't seen Zuko shake his head but unfortunately Jet had.

"Interesting…." Jet looked at Zuko closely who was watching the dirt on the floor, frowning. Jet then turned to Iroh "Iroh? May I stay for dinner? I would like to see these new neighbours?" Zuko saw Jets eyes gleam at the idea.

"Oh course" Iroh chuckled "you've never had to ask before"

A few moments later the doorbell rang again and both Zuko and Jet rushed to the door then and Zuko opened it and grinned. This time it was Katara, her brother standing right behind her yawning loudly.

"Oh, hi Jet" Katara smiled "are you round for dinner too?" the moment Katara said Jet's name Sokka widened his eyes and gaped.

"y-y-you" he stared at Jet, his mouth wide over then screeched "you're Jet from The Freedom Fighters!" Zuko almost fell over with laughing at seeing Sokka's jaw drop. A soft, nervous giggled escaped from Katara's lips and Zuko smiled at her warmly and she smiled back shyly.

"Come on in" Zuko tried to get the soft sweet smile back on her face but she only nodded. Sokka was still talking to Jet.

"So, can I have your autograph? When's your next show? Can I-" Sokka voice was drowned out by a huge gong that made the room shake. Zuko and the others looked over to Iroh who stood there grinning, holding a tiny gong.

"Dinner is served" Iroh smiled, and everyone sat down. Katara sat by Iroh, with Zuko on her other side. Jet sat by Zuko, trying to get as close to Katara as possible and Sokka sat by Jet, asking him a million questions.

"So" Iroh smiled happily "what brings water tribe siblings to Ba Sing Se?"

Katara blushed "it's, um, complicated"

Zuko could tell Katara was uncomfortably and said "uncle, shouldn't your tea be boiled by now?"

"By spirits your right" Iroh smiled and went into the kitchen and Katara gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"your more than welcome" Zuko grinned, glad he had brought a smile to her face and was determined to make her smile more often. Zuko then noticed Jet was distracted by Sokka. "So, school starts on Monday"

"Yeah" she pulled a face "and I still don't know the way"

"Don't worry" Zuko smiled at her "I'll walk you there"

"Thanks" Katara said. Zuko was hoping for a smile but she just looked down at her noodles, twirling the chopsticks round. Iroh then came back into the room, a pot of tea in his hands.

"It's a mixture of jasmine with some secret spices" Iroh winked at Katara as he poured the tea into their cups "I hope you enjoy!"

Zuko started to drink the tea but after a mouthful of it his throat started to burn and his eyes watered "excuse me" he choked and rushed into the kitchen, followed by Jet and Sokka. They all gulped down cups of water then went back into the dining room. Iroh and Katara were drinking the spicy tea calmly and talking "yes, I'm the music teacher" Iroh was smiling "do you play a musical instrument?"

"I play a little flute" Katara said shyly "but I mainly sing"

"I cannot wait to hear you in my lessons" Iroh smiled

"You sing?" Jet asked her and she nodded shyly "that's cool, maybe you could join the freedom fighters and sing with me"

Sokka's mouth opened in excitement but Katara shook her head "I'm too shy to sing in public"

"Oh well" Jet shrugged "I'd still wanna hear you though" he gave her a grin.

"Well Katara I know that you have music 2nd period on Monday so I will see you then" Iroh interrupted their conversation and Katara nodded, looking at her empty bowl. Zuko sat silently down at Katara's right and Jet went back to talking to Sokka, never taking his eyes off of Katara.

"Well" Iroh smiled "I am very pleased that we have new neighbours, especially one as pretty as you Miss Katara" Katara smiled half-heartedly but Zuko could feel the rage building up inside of him until finally….

"SHE IS NOT PRETTY!" he bellowed at the top of his voice.

Katara's cheeks instantly flushed bright red and there was an awkward silence. Even Sokka had stopped talking. Very slowly and quietly Katara stood up "thank you for the dinner Mr. Agni" Katara bowed to Iroh then turned for the door.

"Wait, Katara" Zuko jumped up and grabbed her arm, realising a few moments later that was a big mistake. She instantly jerked away and ran out of the house, but not quick enough for Zuko to miss the tears falling down her cheeks.

Sokka stood up awkwardly "um, thanks for the food" then ran out of the door shouting after his sister.

"Nice going" Jet grinned "she now needs a shoulder to cry on and I provide that shoulder" he also jumped up and rushed after her.

Zuko turned to his uncle who was gazing at him sadly "why did you say it Zuko?"

"I didn't mean it like that" he croaked unhappily "but she's not pretty"

"How can you say that?" Iroh asked sadly.

"She's not pretty" he repeated, his voice growing stronger with emotion "she's beautiful"

Katara had her face buried in her pillow, crying her eyes out. _He had called her ugly. _She looked up into the mirror. _Sure, there were a few spots and bags under her eyes _she thought bitterly to herself _but nobody's perfect. _It was then that Sokka decided to enter the room.

"Um, Kat? Jet's here to see you"

"Tell him to go away" she wiped her cheek with her cardigan sleeve. Sokka nodded and left. But soon afterwards he was back.

"He say's he wont go until he talks to you" Sokka sighed 'so whatda want me to do?"

"Fine" she sighed "but he'll have to come up here" Sokka narrowed his eyes at the idea of a boy being in his baby sister's room but nodded. A few moments later Sokka came back with Jet right behind him.

"I'll, um, be downstairs if you need me" Sokka said awkwardly then left. The moment he was gone Jet went and sat by Katara on her bed.

Katara looked down at her feet "I'm sorry I left so suddenly" she felt Jet's warm, comforting hand on her chin as he raised her face to look at him.

"I'm not surprised" he said softly, wiping her tears away. Jet noticed her blushing slightly "but he's right you know" he continued casually. Katara jerked backwards as if she'd been slapped "your not pretty" Jet grinned, holding her chin up again "your stunning" Katara couldn't help but smile at that.

"Your not so bad yourself" Katara replied feebly. Jet grinned at her forwardness.

Katara suddenly realised his hand was stroking her cheek and she smiled. Jet noticed her eyes flicker to the window where he could see Zuko's house.

"Forget him" Jet whispered "he doesn't deserve your attention" and at that he kissed her.

She pulled back for a moment, glancing again at Zuko's house then smiled at Jet and kissed back.

Jet thought he'd heard an enraged shout but ignored it, pulling Katara closer.

Zuko could see it all from his room. He watched her crying, looking into her mirror and her brother coming in.

Katara had not noticed him and he was thankful of that when suddenly Jet came in.

He watched Jet hold her face, and then kiss her. Rage filled Zuko when suddenly Katara looked over to his window for a second time. His heart froze _could she see me?_ But then she had kissed Jet back and Zuko had howled out in anger.

_Why was I such an idiot? _He screamed in his mind _Why? _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katara woke the next morning with a smile on her face as she remembered the previous afternoon. Jet had kissed her, _her! _

After the kiss Jet had asked her out for that night. And she had instantly said yes.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself when suddenly the doorbell rang. She waited for Sokka to open it but when the doorbell rang for the second time she sighed and went downstairs to answer it.

"Oh, its you" she said flatly, opening the door.

"Hi" Zuko smiled nervously.

"What do you want? This is kind of a bad time" she said, gesturing to her towel which Zuko seemed to eye suddenly.

A blush rose to Katara's cheeks "excuse me, but I have a time limit of guys gawking at me" and with that she slammed the door in his face.

"Ow" he sighed. _First you practically call her ugly, and then you almost drool over her in just a towel. _Zuko rubbed his head. _I'm such an idiot. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was Monday morning. Katara groaned as a high pitched ring woke her up at 6:30am. Sokka rushed into the room shouting "Get up! Get up" when Katara didn't respond, Sokka grabbed hold of her duvet and yanked it off.

Katara squealed at the sudden coldness then shouted "all right! All right! I'm up! Now get out so I can get dressed!"

Katara pushed Sokka out of the room and got into the shower, washing her hair quickly. She loved being in the water but there was no time to relax that morning.

Thinking about the previous night with Jet, she got changed into her new school uniform.

The uniform was a blouse with a knee length skirt but Katara pulled it up and made it look short and sexy, putting on a thin blue cardigan afterwards.

She'd had fun with Jet on their date. They had gone to a little coffee shop and had just hung out, with Jet putting his arm around her the whole time. Then, when Jet had dropped her off home, he gave her a goodnight kiss and asked her out again for Wednesday. She had unhappily declined, she still had to teach that jerk, Zuko, ice-skating.

She sighed as she put on her little black pumps. She made her way downstairs to the smell of burning.

Sokka gave her a plate of charcoal black toast.

"I, um, made breakfast" Sokka looked down at the toast in dismay. Katara burst into a fit of giggles but took the plate politely and nervously took a bite, after covering the burnt toast with chocolate spread. It was burnt on the inside and made her feel queasy. When Sokka's back was turned she quickly threw it in the bin, making a mental note to wake up earlier to make breakfast.

She then brushed her teeth quickly, grabbed some money from Sokka's wallet, and made her way to the front door.

She flung the door open to see Zuko, just about to knock his fist on the door. Katara dodged, narrowly missing Zuko's fist.

"I'm so sorry!" Zuko tried to say but what came out instead was "I don't think you're ugly"

Katara raised an eyebrow but said nothing "it's just-" Zuko stuttered.

Katara narrowed his eyes "forget it, I have to get to school" she tried to get past him but he blocked her way out.

"Do you even know the way?' Zuko asked, a smile on his smug face.

"Yes, I do!" she snapped and he let her through "it's…." Her voice trailed off as she looked from left to right. "This way" Katara said confidently, pointing to the left.

"Sure" Zuko grinned then moved her arm to point right "well, now it is"

Katara narrowed her eyes "I'm sure Aang can give me a lift" Zuko winced when she said Aang's name but wouldn't take no for an answer.

"look" he said impatiently "I'm offering to help you know your way around town, I'm not asking for us to be best friends" he narrowed his eyes "but seeing as your dating my mate, I thought I should be nice to you" a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

_God I'm a good actor _Zuko thought proudly to himself.

"Your right" Katara muttered "I'm sorry. So" she suddenly grinned "which way after right?" he grinned back at her and they started to walk slowly down the street.

"Hey!" Sokka's voice rang out "where are you going?"

"Zuko's walking me to school" Katara rolled her eyes at Zuko and turned to her brother.

He looked at Zuko, a frown on his face "but, Saturday…."

"Doesn't mater" Katara said quickly. "Now can I please get back to walking?" Sokka's frown turned into a baffled look.

"Walking? But Aang, Haru, Suki AND Yue offered to drive you!"

"Actually" she grinned "only Haru and Aang asked me, are you sure the girls went asking you?"

Sokka gaped at her then grinned "really? Cool." He frowned again. "But that doesn't explain why you're with Zuko"

"Because I want to be" Katara wrapped her fingers round his bare arms as if to prove her point.

Zuko almost jumped, her fingers were icy cold but he didn't want her to let go. He smiled at her, desperately wanting to hold her fingertips and kiss them, but didn't.

Sokka snorted "your crazy. And Aang said he wanted to see you after school" Sokka frowned "he likes you"

"Sokka, you think EVERYONE likes me!" Katara sighed, exasperated.

_Well who could resist? _Zuko thought to himself.

Sokka sighed and waved at them to leave and went back inside the house, but not before he gave Zuko a threatening glare.

They started to walk the way Zuko directed to school. Zuko found out a lot of things about her as she chatted away happily. Her favourite subject was English, she liked dancing, she hated papayas and her favourite colour was blue. H gave away a few bits of information to her too, his favourite subject was Art, he liked the colour red, and he hated playing the Tsungi Horn, even though his uncle thought he was talented at it. But most of the time he let her talk, not listening to what she was saying but listening to her voice.

What felt like seconds later they arrived at the school.

"This is it" Zuko smiled warmly at her and grinned at her shocked expression.

"Its huge!" she gasped and Zuko's grin grew wider.

"You think that's big, you should see my old school. Now THAT was huge"

She smiled sheepishly "well, where I came from there were only about 50 of us, so we didn't have a very big school"

"Only 50?" Zuko grinned "we had about 2000 in our school"

"Wow" Katara said, stunned.

"Come on" Zuko grinned again, taking her slender hand into his rough one "I'll come get your timetable with you" And together they found the school office where a woman was sitting. She had a smile on her face that was so large it could have been painted on.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se High school" the woman said through her grin "I am Joo Dee. I am right in thinking that you both need your timetables?" Katara was hiding from this eerie woman behind Zuko so he took charge.

"Yes. My name is Zuko Agni and this is Katara…." He trailed off, realising he didn't know her second name.

"Azure" Katara squeaked at him.

"Katara Azure" Zuko repeated.

"Ok then" Joo Dee nodded "I'll be right back with you timetables" she turned on her heels and strode into another room.

Katara pulled her hand away from his and he felt a wave of disappointment. His hand had gotten used to hers being there.

"She's scary" Katara whispered to Zuko and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she must be new; I've never seen her before….. Come to think of it I think the last girl to work here was called Joo Dee as well" Zuko frowned. But just at that moment Joo Dee returned. Katara instantly put her hand back in his and he felt a wave of pleasure in knowing that she looked at him for protection.

"Here you go. Enjoy your first day!" she enthusiastically, shoving the paper into his hand, then almost pushed them out of the office.

"Wow" Katara grinned as they got into a corridor "nice lady"

"Tell me about it" Zuko agreed and looked at his timetable for a second before stuffing it into his rucksack. Zuko carefully passed Katara hers.

"So, who do you have?" Zuko asked her. She glanced down at the timetable.

"Um, for French I have Mr. Fong" Zuko nodded "for English I have Madam Wu. Oh for Music I have your uncle" she looked up at him with a devilish grin on her face "that should be fun. For P.E I have Mater Pakku and for Science I have, um, Zho?"

"Zhao" Zuko corrected her then made a face "he's the worst you can get"

"Oh" Katara frowned then looked down at her timetable again "it looks like I have your uncle for Maths as well"

"What?" Zuko frowned "but my uncle doesn't teach Maths"

"But it says right here!" Katara insisted "Mr. Agni, that's your uncle isn't it?" Zuko snatched the paper out of her hand.

"No, its not" his voice became deadly calm.

"But aren't you Agni?"

"Yes, but my uncles name is I Agni, this says it's O Agni" he breathed in sharply "it's my dad"

"Oh" Katara said simply.

"Oh?" Zuko snapped "don't you realise what this means?"

"Um, I'm going to be taught by your dad?" Katara guessed and Zuko glared at her.

"forget it, you wouldn't understand" Zuko said bitterly, giving her the sheet of paper back then stormed off, leaving Katara alone in the corridor.

"5 minutes into term and you've already got Angryboy pissed off" a black haired girl came out of the shadows, a grin on her face "nice work"

"Um" Katara didn't know what to say.

"I'm June by the way" she inspected Katara "lemme guess, water tribe?"

"How did you-" Katara looked down at her clothes.

"Your skin colour, and those eyes" June grinned "so, are you gonna tell me your name or am I gonna have to guess that too?"

"Katara" Katara replied quickly. She liked the look of the girl. She had red lipstick on which made her look paler, if that were possible, and had jet black hair that shined in the sun. She wore a long black dress but it had slits up both sides and heavy clunky boots. It was against the school uniform but June didn't seem to care.

"So, are you Angryboy's new girl?" June asked and Katara blushed.

"No, I'm his new next door neighbour"

"Same thing" June shrugged "so, what room is your form? I'll take you there"

"Thanks" Katara smiled "it's um…. L2?"

"This way" June gestured, grinning "so, you're in year 9 too?"

"Your year 9?" Katara spluttered. June looked like a year 11, maybe even one of the teachers.

"Yeah, and it just so happens I'm in your form" she grinned as they got a separate building from the rest of the school "this is L Block" June said as they climbed the old stairs "ok, we've got a bunch of nut jobs in here" June explained as she opened the door.

"Alright you lot!" she yelled at the top of her voice, everyone shut up "this is Katara; she's from a water tribe. Anyone give her a hard time and they'll have to answer to me!"

Katara's new classmates stared at her curiously and she smiled shyly at them.

"Hey Katara!" Suki came over to Katara, quickly followed by Yue.

"Hi Suki, hi Yue" Katara smiled at them.

June huffed, annoyed that they already knew Katara then said "now, do you see that group of girls over there?" June asked, pointing to a huge group of giggling girls. Katara nodded. "Well, they're Angryboy's fan club"

"Zuko has a fan club?" Katara asked giggling

"He sure does" June said, grinning "now, that's their leader, Jin"

Katara looked at the brown haired girl that June pointed to. She wore no make-up and had her hair it two plats. In Katara's opinion she looked very pretty.

"And her second in command is Song" June pointed to the girl at Jin's side. She had her black hair tied up and was also pretty. In fact, Katara noticed they ALL were pretty.

"Wow, they're all so pretty" Katara said, amazed "why doesn't Zuko go out with any of them?"

"Oh, he has" Suki laughed "he went on a date with Jin once" she shook her head, amused "total disaster"

"What happened?" Katara asked curiously.

"She kissed him" Suki grinned "and he ran away. Literally" she added, bursting into a fit of giggles. Yue and June joined in and, eventually, so did Katara.

Katara then noticed a shy face coming towards her "Haru!" she smiled, hugging him tightly.

"h-hello Katara" Haru said smiling, a blush on his tanned face. "This is my friend Teo" he gestured to the boy in the wheelchair besides him.

"Hi" Teo smiled at her.

"Hi Teo" she smiled back.

"Ok" Suki said, taking control of the tour of the class "these are the two coolest boys in our year" she gestured to the two boys leaning on the backs on their chairs.

"That one is Chan" Suki said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Katara looked over at the boy. He was staring at her intently and Katara blushed, looking down at her lap. Chan had light brown hair that was tied up in a bun and he was wearing a shirt that showed off his well built body.

"And that ones Ruon-Jian" Suki practically purred. Katara looked at the boy to Chan's left and saw that he was looking at her with obvious interest too. Katara looked away quickly. He had dark brown hair that flopped down that he was currently flicking around, blatantly bored.

"Ruon-Jian's a surfer" Suki sighed happily.

"Another group of girls are the make-up addicts" Yue said, taking over Suki's tour as she was gazing over at Chan and Ruon-Jian. Yue pointed to a group of girl in the corner "their names are Hope, Kaya and Star." Yue said unhappily "Star's their leader"

"There are other people" Haru pointed out

"Really? Where are they?"

"Late" June grinned.

"Oh" Katara looked around "so, where's the teacher"

Suki came out of her trance and smiled at Katara "late"

But her smile faded as she noticed who had just walked into the room. Katara turned her head to see who it was.

There stood three girls. One had a bored expression on her face and had most of her black hair down, apart from two buns at the sides on her head. Another had a huge smile on her face which made her seem younger and her brown hair was up in a very long plat trailing down the back of her down to her waist. The third one stood in the middle, her hair up in a tight bun apart from two strands of hair on each side of her head and her golden eyes were glaring around at the class.

"The bitches" June hissed softly in Katara's ear. But the golden eyed girl turned sharply to June and headed straight towards her, followed by the other two girls.

"Hello, Jun" the golden eyed girl smirked.

"It's June" June corrected her.

"Whatever" the girl turned her eyes to Katara "and, who's this?"

"I'm Katara" Katara said quickly, intimidated by the girl.

"Water Tribe" she stated. It was a statement, not a question but Katara nodded anyway.

"I'm Azula" the girl said, instantly sounding haughty "make sure not to bother me peasant" and at that she walked away, the black haired girl at her side. The brunet, however, stayed over with Katara.

"What did she just call me?" Katara growled.

"Relax" Suki frowned "she always says it to everyone, don't take it personally."

"Hi by the way" the brunet that had came over with Azula said "I'm Ty-Lee" she smiled brightly.

"Hi" Katara smiled back, instantly warming to the girl.

"Katara's a very pretty name" Ty-Lee smiled.

"Thanks, Ty-Lee's a very pretty name as well"

"Thank you!" Ty-Lee smiled, as if Katara's comment had made her day.

"Ty-Lee, get over here now!" Azula ordered from far off.

"Coming!" Ty-Lee called and, after giving Katara an apologetic look, went over to Azula.

"Slut" June narrowed her eyes.

"Ignore her" Suki sighed, waving a hand at June "the only one of them you really gotta watch out for is Azula"

"I can see that" Katara glanced over to the black haired girl "but what about her?"

"Whore" June hissed. Suki rolled her eyes.

"That's Mai. She's Zuko's girlfriend. She's alright, I guess" Suki shrugged.

"Yeah, if you like emotionless whores" June muttered darkly.

"She's not a whore!" Yue said, shocked "she's just, a little gloomy"

But before June could come up with a sarcastic remark, the door opened and someone else walked into the class.

Katara could tell instantly that this was her new form tutor as everyone instantly became quiet as he walked to the front of the class.

"Good morning class" the man said. He had grey/white hair and a scar that ran down over one eye.

"Good morning Master Jeong-Jeong" the class recited back even June did, even though she looked like she hated it.

"I see we have a new student with us today" the teacher called Jeong-Jeong said.

Katara stood up nervously, after a quick shove from Suki. She bowed slightly "it is an honour to be in your class sir"

"Do not call me that!" Jeong-Jeong snapped "I am called Master Jeong-Jeong and Master Jeong-Jeong only. Do you understand?'

"Yes sir- I mean, Master Jeong-Jeong" Katara stammered then sat back down.

"That went well" June whispered in Katara's ear.

"June!" Master Jeong-Jeong screeched at her. "Stand in front of the class now!"

"Here we go again" June muttered, rolling her eyes before standing in front of Jeong-Jeong.

"Yes Master Jeong-Jeong?" June asked innocently.

"What is this disgrace?" he snapped.

"I don't under stand what you mean, Master Jeong-Jeong" June said, her voice patronising.

"Don't patronise me girl!" Jeong-Jeong shouted "you uniform! It is a disgrace!"

"Our last form tutor found it, ah, a great reflection of my personality" June gave him a smile which he did not return.

"And who, pray tell, was your last form tutor?"

"Mr Agni." June said confidently.

"Iroh" Jeong-Jeong shook his head "June, if you come to school like that tomorrow I will have to confiscate your dress and you will have to wear things from the lost property box"

June's mouth dropped open "but Master Jeong-Jeong! They're so manky!"

Jeong-Jeong had a smirk on his face "then you better make sure that you are in correct uniform. Now sit" June went and sat back next to Katara, a frown on her face.

"Ouch" Katara whispered to her.

"I'll think of something" June muttered back.

Jeong-Jeong then took the register and dismissed them.

Outside in the cold Yue asked "so, where are you Katara?"

"Um, G1" Katara frowned, looking down at her timetable.

"Oh great! Your with me!" Suki squealed happily and Katara smiled.

"See ya later right?" June asked and Suki nodded.

Suki then led Katara to another side block which was connected to the school by a balcony.

"This is G block" Suki said "this is where we hang out at break. First we go to the canteen though" she smiled "but right now we have music"

They went into the classroom with the black words G1 on and saw Iroh, standing there, smiling happily.

"Welcome Katara! Nice to see you again Suki, did you have a pleasant holiday?"

"Yes thank you Iroh" Suki said, smiling.

"Well, if you care to take your seats" Iroh gestured to the chairs and Katara and Suki chose two behind a table at the back.

They watched as more and more people came into the classroom and chose their seats. Finally, once most of the chairs were taken, Iroh began the lesson.

"Alright class, today we're going to have a little singing lesson" the entire class groaned, including Suki and Katara.

Iroh smiled "now, it won't be so bad, you get to choose the songs from the ones that I write up"

He wrote up about 20 songs on the board then turned to chose someone.

He spotted Suki "ah Miss Suki, would you care to go first?"

Suki sighed "alright" she inspected the songs on the board "I'll do Bla Bla Bla"

Iroh chuckled "I suspected as much. But you will need a boy to sing as well."

"I will" Chan grinned as Ruon-Jiang punched him.

"Alright" Iroh smiled.

Suki and Chan sung it and there was a roar of clapping once they'd ended.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Katara gasped.

"Thanks" Suki grinned. At that moment Chan came over, followed by Ruon-Jiang.

"Hey Suki, nice singing" Chan said. Ruon-Jian winked at Katara who smiled, but looked away.

"Thanks" Suki grinned "you weren't too bad yourself"

Chan laughed "so, you wanna go out sometime?"

Katara could have sworn that she heard Suki's heart stop. "Sure" Suki shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"Ok, see you around" Chan winked at her then left, followed by Ruon-Jiang.

"Ok, next up, can we have Katara?" Iroh asked and Katara nodded shyly.

Just as she was about to start singing, the door opened and in came Zuko.

"Just one moment please" Iroh said smiling at his nephew "I would like to hear Katara sing first"

Zuko sighed but nodded. Iroh then began to play on the piano. Katara's hips swayed to the beat and she started singing.

I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot  
But you came along and my heart went pop  
You took a little street car to my heart  
And an apple of love fell off my apple cart!

You looked at me, my heart began to pound  
You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around  
Hey, but it don't have to be eternally  
My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in me...

You lured me in with your cold grey eyes  
Your simple smile and your bewitching lies  
One and one and one is three  
My bad, bad Angel, the Devil and me!

You put the Devil in me...  
You put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in me!

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me...

So, now my dear, I aint the girl you knew  
Cause the Angel's got Heaven, but I get you  
And the tree of life grows tall, you see

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!

Oh, you put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in ME!  
You put the Devil in me...  
You put the Devil in me...

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!

The music stopped and Iroh looked at her, amazed. There was a dead silence as she stumbled back to her seat.

"That was, um, excellent" Iroh shook his head, smiling all of a sudden. "What was it you needed Zuko?" but he just stood there, gaping at Katara.

Katara blushed, looking down at her lap she whispered to Suki "I was terrible, wasn't I?"

"No!" Suki hissed "you were totally amazing! How the hell do you sing like that?"

"Nephew?" Iroh asked and Katara looked up to see Zuko gaping at her.

"um, this is for, um, Chan" Zuko stuttered then passed his uncle a yellow sheet then left, not taking his eyes off of Katara.

"Chan, you have another detention from Master Pakku" Iroh sighed, giving him the slip of paper. Chan groaned.

"Ok, let's have Star up next" Iroh gestured for the girl and she sang.

Iroh called up person after person until, finally, the bell rang.

"Ok class, today was excellent, I can't wait to see you next lesson!" Iroh beamed as he let them all leave.

Once outside, Katara stood by Suki.

"English in E11" Katara was telling Suki when all of a sudden Star came over, followed by Hope and Kaya.

"Your singing is really pretty Suki" Star said sweetly.

"Thanks" Suki smiled.

"Yeah, for a tramp!" Star snickered and Suki's face fell.

"Aw, no, I think it was kinda cute" Kaya commented, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, why don't you guys back off?" Katara snapped, seeing how upset Suki was.

"Oh, and who's gonna make us? _You_?" Star snickered and Katara curled her hand up into a fist then lunged forwards, shutting her eyes.

She then felt her fist connect with Star's powdered nose and heard something crack.

"Miss Azure!" Jeong-Jeong's voice said from behind her.

"Ut oh" Suki muttered.

Jeong-Jeong came over to Star who had tears in her eyes "m-my nose" she stuttered "I think it's broken!" Kaya and Hope gasped.

"Katara, detention. Go to H2 at lunch!" Jeong-Jeong snapped then turned to Star "I'll take you to first aid, come on"

Once they were gone Suki burst into laughter "her face! Oh my god! Her face!"

Katara paled "she was bleeding…."

"So what?" Suki snorted "come on, I'll take you to English"

Katara sighed. It was going to be a long day….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zuko knew it was going to be a bad day. It had started off like a dream, Katara talking to him, even holding his hand! Then he screwed it up and shouted at her because of him stupid dad. Then LEAVING her, all alone, what was he thinking?

But once he had gotten hi9s head cleared of anger, Jet turned up.

"Hey, looking for me?' Jet grinned "you shouldn't of"

"No. I wasn't." he said clearly.

"Well, I was just looking for Katara; do you know where she might be?" Jet narrowed his eyes.

"Nope" Zuko lied, shrugging.

"Then you can help me find her" Jet grinned. Zuko and him walked round S Block, F Block, H Block and E Block but couldn't find her. Eventually the bell rung and they both went to their form defeated.

"So, do you think I'll find her in the canteen at lunch?" Jet asked.

"Personally, I can't care less" Zuko shrugged, but inside he was asking the same thing.

"Zuko, you're on reception duty today with Jet" Madam Wu, their form tutor sighed. Jet grinned "yes! Day off!"

"We've just got back to school Jet" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"So?" Jet grinned.

Zuko sighed. They then both went to the office.

"Zuko, take this to" Joo Dee looked down at the sheet of paper "Chan in G1"

"Alright" Zuko sighed and took the slip of paper. He looked through the glass in G1's door to see Iroh beckoning Katara over to him and gulped.

_She's going to hate you Zuko. _Azula's voice hissed in his mind and he shook it off, entering the classroom. Everyone turned to him. He hated that, everyone wanted to know who was in trouble. He saw Star fluttering her eyelashes at him and mentally shuddered.

He held out the yellow sheet of paper but Iroh shook his head "just one moment please" he smiled. Zuko knew that smile all to well. It was his uncles _'I have a plan'_ smile "I want to hear Katara sing first"

Zuko sighed, knowing this was some way for him to get Katara and him together but nodded, knowing not to mess with his uncle.

Iroh began to play the piano and Katara's hips swayed to the beat. Zuko gaped. The fact that her skirt was shorter than most was obvious but with her like this it was impossible to stop watching. And then she started to sing.

I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot  
But you came along and my heart went pop  
You took a little street car to my heart  
And an apple of love fell off my apple cart!

You looked at me, my heart began to pound  
You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around  
Hey, but it don't have to be eternally  
My bad, bad Angel put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in me...

You lured me in with your cold grey eyes  
Your simple smile and your bewitching lies  
One and one and one is three  
My bad, bad Angel, the Devil and me!

You put the Devil in me...  
You put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in me!

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me...

So, now my dear, I aint the girl you knew  
Cause the Angel's got Heaven, but I get you  
And the tree of life grows tall, you see

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!

Oh, you put the Devil in me!  
You put the Devil in ME!  
You put the Devil in me...  
You put the Devil in me...

My bad, bad Angel, you put the Devil in me!

Zuko gaped. Her voice was sweet and soft, no one could disagree with that, and her hips had started to sway faster with the beat. Once she'd stopped singing however, she looked to the floor, refusing to look at him and stumbled back to her seat. "That was, um, excellent" Iroh shook his head, smiling all of a sudden.

"What was it you needed Zuko?" but he just stood there, gaping at Katara. It was impossible to look away from the goddess. She sat there, blushing violently and Zuko saw her whisper to the red haired girl next to her. He watched the other girls face turn to shock and then the girl sharply said something back. Zuko knew it was nice though because he saw Katara smile.

"Nephew?" Iroh's voice brought him to look at his uncle. But not before he saw Katara look his way.

"Um, this is for, um, Chan" Zuko stuttered then passed his uncle a yellow sheet. He realised reluctantly that he had t leave and did, but without taking his eyes off of Katara. He saw a glimmer of a smile on her face as he left.

He delivered a few more notes then, as the bell rang for second lesson, he saw Chan and Ruon-Jiang hanging around the corridor.

"Honestly" Ruon-Jiang was saying "if I wasn't dating Mai already, I would so be doing that new chick Katara" Zuko felt a wave of anger at this. This was the boy who Mai had dumped him for, and the boy that wanted Katara. Chan was nodding his head in agreement "I know what you mean, if I wasn't going on a date with that Suki chick I would so be doing her too" Zuko's fists balled up in rage.

He stepped out into the light so they could see him. "Look who it is" Ruon-Jiang sneered "loser boy"

"Niiice" Chan laughed and Zuko sent both fists towards them, first punching Chan, then Ruon-Jiang. Just at that moment a teacher came along.

"Mr Agni!" she scolded and helped the two other boys to their feet "detention" she said sternly "H2 at lunch. Now I suggest you all get to your lessons" zuko nodded and left for the office, sighing.

Today was going to be a long day…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ok, this is H2, I'll be back after getting some food for us from the canteen" Suki explained as she showed Katara the door to H2.

Katara sighed, opening the door hesitantly. An old woman with a smiling face looked over at her. "Hello there"

"Um, hello" Katara looked around the room. It was empty. "Um, is this detention?"

"Yes" the woman said, smiling.

"Oh, well…" she looked around "I'll just… sit here then"

"You seem like a nice lady" the woman frowned "why are you in detention?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter" Katara shrugged. There was silence for a while until...

"There is one more person in detention today" the woman said smiling "so you'll have company, besides me" at that moment the classroom door opened. "And here he is!" the woman smiled happily.

"Um, sorry I'm late" the boy said gruffly then looked into the classroom. His gold eyes met with Katara's blue ones.

"Katara" he breathed.

"Zuko" Katara nodded at him coolly.

"So you already know him? Wonderful!" the woman smiled happily "I have to go get my new work sheets, stay in here and behave" she seemed to be talking to Zuko mainly then left.

"So" Zuko started, taking the seat right by Katara. "What you in here for?" Zuko couldn't believe his luck. Stuck in a detention with only Katara. But to his surprise she turned away from him and looked out of the window.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, confused.

"You don't have to talk to me just because I'm the only one in the room" she said calmly and Zuko gaped. _How could she think something like that? Oh I dunno_ a sarcastic voice said in the back of his head _because you shouted at her for no good reason? Because you stared at her when she was just wearing a towel? Because you called her ugly? _

"Katara" he repeated but softer "is that why you think I'm talking to you?"

"Why else would you?" she asked bitterly. She was sick and tired of his double personality "you shouted at me earlier. At last around Jet and Aang I can understand what they're feeling. But with you, nothing!"

Zuko winced when she said the last sentence. _I knew she liked Jet more than you!_ Azula hissed in the back of his head.

"Katara" he said softly "I know you're confused. I am confusing." He admitted "and, dif it weren't for Jet, I would be the most hated guy in school"

She turned around at this "no you wouldn't"

He was taken aback by this "what? How can you say that? You've seen firsthand how angry I can get! And that's just at you mentioning my dad!"

"Yes" she smiled "but you're usually fun. I mean, at the club you were happy, most of dinner you were happy, and this morning you were happy" she grinned "face it, you're a likeable guy"

Zuko smiled. She was the most forgiving girl there was, ever. "Thank you" he said softly.

"Don't mention it" she turned back to look out of the window. Zuko tugged at a strand of his hair in front of his face "so, you and Jet…" but at that moment the woman came back.

"Well, I have to leave, so your detentions can end early" the woman smiled "off you go!"

Katara left the classroom in a flash and Zuko grabbed his bag quickly, stumbling over several chairs as he tried to follow Katara.

"Katara! Wait up!" he was relieved to see Katara slow down and turn round to wait for him.

"What is it?" she asked

"I was just..." he paused, stalling for an idea to come to his head.

"Just what?" she asked impatiently.

"Just wondering why you were in detention" he came up with suddenly and smiled.

"I broke a girl's nose" she muttered. Zuko thought he had misheard her.

"You what?" he asked.

"I said I broke her nose!" Katara repeated hotly. Zuko laughed, his little Katara had punched someone! _Wait… his? Little? _But he was drawn out of his thoughts because of Katara glare.

"Yes. I punched someone. Why were you in there?" she asked curiously.

"I punched someone as well" he grinned "why'd you punch her?"

"She was being mean about my friend." She muttered darkly "I had to do something" she then frowned at him "why'd you punch someone?"

"Two people." Zuko corrected and Katara's eyes widened "and it was for the same reason. They were disrespecting a friend. Who'd you punch?"

"A girl called Star" Katara shrugged and Zuko laughed. His little Katara had punched the girl that had been so disgustingly desperate for his attention earlier. "Who'd you hit?"

"Chan" Zuko grinned "and Ruon-Jiang" Zuko noticed her head lower a little and saw she was blushing a little. 'You didn't… like them did you?' zuko asked, hoping she didn't. To his relief, she shook her head.

"It's just… in form they were, observing me" she shuddered "I felt like a prize they wanted to win"

Zuko growled at the thought of anyone _observing_ his Katara but gave her a smile "well, you won't be seeing them for a while, hopefully" he added with a devilish grin. She smiled back shyly. Zuko had forgotten how beautiful her smile was.

"um, I gotta go, I promised Suki I'd meet her at G block" Katara tugged at a strand of hair "and Aang wanted to take me home. Will I see you tomorrow morning?" her voice sounded hopeful and Zuko's heart skipped a beat and he smiled.

"You bet"


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, this one is dedicated to Ruby of Raven

Zuko: you haven't said it yet….

Me: said what? I've said EVERYTHING!

Jet: C'mon Leelou, say it!

Me: fine. *sighs*

I do NOT own avatar (if I did Zutara would happen and Jet would be alive and kicking ass!)

Chapter 15

"Katara! Over here!" Aang called from the front gate, waving his arms madly.

"Hey Aang" Katara smiled, going over to him quickly and giving him a hug.

"I-uh-" Aang stuttered, going red.

"SugaQueen, you done flirting?" Toph sighed from besides Aang.

Katara rolled her eyes "its not flirting, it's called being friendly" she smiled "so what are we going to do?'

"Wait, we're waiting for a few more people" Aang grinned at her.

They stood around for a while until they saw Haru, June, Teo and Suki come out of the school. Katara noticed that behind them were Jet and Zuko. Both looked over to her and smiled. Katara gave them a small wave of the hand to say hello then turned back to the conversation.

"So, Toph, you can go in Suki's car, and so can Yue and Sokka. Katara and I will go with Haru in his."

"What about me?" Teo asked.

"You can fit in with Suki" Aang said confidently.

"And me?" June asked, already bored.

"Oh" Aang frowned "I guess you can squeeze in with us"

"Sorry to interrupt" Jet's vice came from behind them "but where are you going?"

"Queen's park" Aang instantly frowned at the two boys "why?"

"It just so happens Zuko and I were about to visit the park" Jet grinned "so we could take one or two of you in our car"

Aang was about to protest when Katara butted in "that would be great, thank you" she was talking to Jet, but looking at Zuko. For some reason she had the sneaking suspicion that Zuko had come up with the idea to help.

"You're very welcome" Jet grinned, putting his hand on her shoulder. Zuko flinched in his mind when he saw Katara look up at Jet, a small smile on her face.

_Relax; she smiled a lot more around you _His uncle's voice said in his mind.

_Please. _Azula's voice sneered. _Why have you? She could have the hottest boy in the school, why would she settle for you?_

"So, you coming with us Kat?" Jet asked. Zuko bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling out and Katara looked at him, raised eyebrows and laughter in her eyes.

"Sure" Katara shrugged, not taking her eyes off Zuko "might be fun"

"Oh, I'll make it fun for ya" Jet whispered, so only Katara and Zuko could hear. Zuko grit his teeth but said nothing.

_This is what you get for calling her ugly! _Azula sang in his head.

_I hate to agree with your sister but…. _Iroh's voice trailed off. Zuko shook their voices away.

"I'll come too" Aang said, his smile forced but Katara didn't notice.

"Great!" Katara smiled and they separated from the others.

"Yeah" Jet muttered "great" but he walked by Katara, slowly slipping his arm around her waist. She didn't notice as she was too busy talking to Aang.

Zuko walked behind them all, watching Katara closely. Every now and then she would smile and nod at Aang or Jet but her smile seemed sad, forced.

Jet offered her the front seat, right by him but she shook her head "Zuko has bigger legs than me, you go in the front" she moved to the back of the car and Jet glared at Zuko, as if it was his fault he had long legs.

She sat by Aang at the back and Jet turned on the radio. The song 'So In Love With Two' started blasting out at the highest volume you could imagine.

"Ah! Turn it off!" Aang yelled and Jet switched it off, a grin on his face.

"Aw, does poor aangy waany not like loud music? Poor baby" he snickered and Katara glared at him.

"Jet, that's not funny."

"Sure it is" he grinned and Katara frowned at him.

Zuko was pleased. _Well, she's never glared at you like that. _Iroh's voice rang out and he sighed, trying to drown out Azula's voice that was arguing highly with Iroh's voice.

"Are you ok Zuko?" Katara's beautiful voice asked worriedly. Zuko turned round to see her looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine" he told her and she smiled. Not the sad, forced ones she had done earlier, but a genuine smile. Zuko's breath hitched in his throat _she's so damn beautiful! _

"Good" she turned her at tension back to Aang, who was telling her about how he beat some other kid in basketball.

"That's great Aang" she was saying, looking over at Zuko occasionally.

"We're here!" Jet anocced as he parked the car next to Suki's.

"Great!" Aang grinned enthusiastically. Zuko rolled him eyes at the puppy dog stare Aang gave Katara.

"Come on" Jet grinned, getting out of the car and opening the passenger door for Katara.

"Thanks" she said warmly.

Zuko rolled his eyes again. _There are WAY too obvious_ he thought to himself. But Katara didn't seem to realise it and was walking over to the others, blissfully unaware of the glares Aang and Jet sent at each other.

Haru also seemed to be giving Jet glares and Toph stood there smirking. Zuko decided to go over to her.

"What are you smirking at?" zuko asked her.

"I may be blind, but you could cut the hormonal tension with a knife right now" she snorted "you've all got the hots for sweetness over there" she nodded in Katara's direction. Zuko frowned.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask" Toph interrupted.

"Right. But what do you mean all? I don't fancy Katara" his heart quickened at the lie and Toph smirked again.

"Please, your body temperature has gone up just from sitting near her! Don't think just cause I'm blind I can't notice these thing" she added, smirking again.

"Well, I'm just gonna-" he looked in Katara's direction who was sitting on the grass, talking to Suki.

"Don't try and explain yourself to me" she snickered "go get her tiger" she punched him lightly. Zuko guessed it was suppose to be on the arm but she hit his stomach, hard. Zuko winced but said nothing.

As he walked over to Katara, Toph shouted "and yes I WAS menna hit you in the stomach!"

Jet, Aang and Haru were arguing over by Jet's car so this was Zuko's chance.

"Hey Katara" he greeted her as he sat down beside her.

"Hi Zuko" she smiled.

"Um, I'm gonna go talk to Sokka, see you guys later!" she smiled at Katara and as she was leaving, she gave Zuko a sly wink that Katara didn't see.

Zuko froze. _Does EVERYONE know! _He thought, exasperated.

"So…." Katara looked at him expectantly.

"I was just wondering whether you would-" Zuko started but suddenly Jet was at his side.

"Hey Kat" he grinned and sat on her other side.

"Hey Jet" she smiled then turned back to Zuko "so what was it you wanted to say?"

Zuko opened his mouth but said nothing as he saw Jet's arm wrap round her waist like a snake.

"nothing." He frowned "just wondering whether we can still do the ice skating on Wednesday"

"Sure" she smiled "as long as nothing bad happens to either of us" she looked at the floor.

_What a weird thing to say…. _He frowned.

"So…" Jet pulled Katara a little closer to him "you coming to my next gig?"

"Um, sure" Katara shrugged, not noticing Jet moving closer and closer towards her.

"Great. Cause, y'know bit wouldn't be the same without you" Jet was whispering in her ear now. Zuko tensed, knowing what came next.

"That's sweet" Katara smiled half-heartedly.

Jet grinned and leaned towards her. Zuko wanted to close his eyes but couldn't. It was as if he was paralyzed.

He watched Jet's lips crash against hers. He pulled back for a moment. Then he lunged in again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Jet! Get off me!" Katara managed to yell between his obsessive kisses, she looked over to Zuko with begging eyes.

Zuko growled softly and got to his feet. Grabbing Jet's brown hood he yanked his friend away from Katara. Katara almost toppled over and so did Jet but Zuko let go of Jet to help Katara up.

Thanks" she muttered, shaking her head then looked up at him gratefully. "Um, could you help me get home?"

"Katara, I'll drive you" Jet had stood back up.

"no." Katara said sharply and even Zuko flinched at how cold her voice was. Her eyes softened "no Jet. I, don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?" his whiny voice rang out in Zuko's head.

"I just, don't" she shrugged "come on Zuko"

He felt the warmth of her hand slip into his and smiled.

"This way" he gestured and they began to leave.

"Hey! Where you going!" Aang rushed over. He was so fast Zuko could have sworn he was running on air.

"I'm, not feeling very well" Katara lied.

"You do look a little flushed" Aang frowned "you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine" Katara smiled "can you tell Sokka that I left?"

"Sure thing!" Aang beamed and ran back to the others.

"I swear that kid is on coffee" Zuko shook his head.

Katara giggled "or sugar"

"Or sugar" Zuko agreed, smiling down at her.

She lent into him happily. Zuko's heart juddered when he saw her smiling and gripping onto his hand tighter.

"Watch out, you'll make my hand drop off" he joked. He instantly regretted it. She frowned and loosened her grip; Zuko already missed her cool, slender hands in his.

"Sorry" she muttered "it's just, you're also so warm! It's like you have fire in your blood!"

"Yeah, well you have ice in yours" he retorted, grinning and tightening his grip around her hand. He was pleased when she instantly lent back onto his arm, smiling.

They walked in silence, Zuko enjoying Katara just being near him then noticed they wee outside her house.

"Wow, that was quick" Katara smiled. Zuko smiled too.

"Uh, Katara?" he fidgeted.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Zuko leant in towards her and she widened her eyes, realising what he wanted, then smiled.

He pressed his lips softly again hers, his fiery lips meeting the coolness of hers. She kissed back and he shut his eyes happily, feeling the smile that was spreading across Katara's face as they kissed. What seemed like hours later she pulled away. He licked his lips, still tasting her.

"Zuko" she said softly, smiling. But her smiled faded as she looked past zuko and she paled.

"Katara?" zuko frowned. _Had she not liked the kiss as he had thought she had? _

But Katara just shook her head "I, have to go" and at that she turned heel, running into her house and locking the door behind her, leaving zuko alone on the street.

But Zuko turned round to see he wasn't the only one, and saw a shadow of a man turning the corner of the street.

**Ok, what do you guys think? **

**Who do you think the shadow belonged to?**

**I'd love to hear some positive and negative feedback please! **

**XD **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was Wednesday morning. Zuko was woken up by the sound of his phone bleeping irritably then again later on by his uncle.

"Come on Zuko, you don't want to be late do you?" Iroh shook the boy slightly to wake him up.

"Mrhhhrm" Zuko moaned and got slowly out of bed.

He hadn't seen Katara since they'd kissed and tried to find her the day before, but her friends said she was ill. Later, after school, he had tried knocking on her door but only her brother answered, a glare on his face, saying she was too ill to see anyone.

He was still going to knock on their door that morning though. Hopefully Sokka would be nicer after he'd eaten.

Showering quickly, Zuko flung on his crumpled shirt and black trousers then grabbed his black hoodie to go over it, against school rules, but nobody cared about that.

Realising that he should pick Katara up in about 10 minutes he made his lunch while cramming a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Care for a cup of tea nephew?" his uncle asked.

"I have no time for your hot water uncle!" Zuko snapped, shoving his packed lunch into his rucksack. As he left the room he saw his uncles lip pout in annoyance.

He shoved on his school shoes and left the house, almost sprinting over to Katara's door.

Luckily, he saw her just about to leave, locking the door behind her.

"Katara!" Zuko called, waving.

Katara screamed then dropped her keys in shock. She then turned round and relaxed "Oh Zuko, it's just you" she said, relieved.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" Zuko frowned.

"No one" Katara said, but looked down at the floor.

"Well, I was just wondering whether you wanted to walk to school with me again" Zuko shrugged, as if he couldn't care less.

Katara's cheeks coloured "oh, I would love to but..."

"But what?" Zuko asked, his heart sinking.

_But she hated your kiss so much she never wants to see you again! _Azula's voice cackled.

"Well, I, um" Katara tugged at one of her hair loopies.

"Katara, I totally understand if you don't want to see me anymore, I shouldn't have kissed you" he hung his head.

"What? I-no!" her sharp voice brought Zuko to raise his head and he saw her eyes soften "Zuko, I'm getting a ride with Jet, I didn't think _you _wanted to see _me_"

"Katara" he said softly, raising his hand to her cheek and stroking softly.

"I-um, have to go!" she said, jerking away from his touch "Jet's here"

Zuko saw she was right; Jet's car was just parking outside her house.

"Hey Zuko, wanna ride?" Jet asked as Katara got into the front with him. Zuko saw Jet's hand snake back round Katara's waist and she either was ignoring it, or enjoyed it.

"No thanks" Zuko said through clenched teeth "I'll walk."

"Suit yourself" Jet shrugged then sped off, Katara waving goodbye as they left.

As soon as the car was out of sight Zuko punched the brick wall besides him. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

He repetitively punched the wall, his anger blocking the sharp pain of his bloody hand.

"Nephew!" Iroh's shocked voice rang out and he came out of the house, a wet cloth in his hands "Zuko! What are you doing?"

Zuko continued to punch the wall until his uncle pulled him away.

"Zuko, come inside quickly" Iroh scolded and dragged him into the house. While he was wrapping up Zuko's hand in a bandage Iroh said "now would you like to tell me what happen?"

Zuko looked down to the floor. "Katara" he said flatly and Iroh sighed.

"I need a few more words than just 'Katara', perhaps another word?"

"Jet" Zuko said, just as flatly.

"Ah" Iroh sighed "that makes a lot more sense"

"Whatever" Zuko snapped.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Iroh asked.

"I have to get to school uncle, and so do you"

"Oh, it's my day off" Iroh chuckled "and I can write a note explaining you, ah, dropped glass and we had to get it checked out, you can go back to school after break. Now, explain" Iroh prompted.

Zuko sighed then told him what had happened with him and Katara the day before. Then about Katara and Jet. After he had stopped telling his story Iroh sighed.

"I know what you are going to say uncle." Zuko sighed. "You're going to tell me to just be friends with her and accept that Jet and Katara are happy with each other."

"Actually, no." Iroh smiled sadly.

"What?" Zuko frowned.

"I will tell you this nephew" Iroh smiled again "Katara is a lovely girl, and Jet is not honourable enough to respect her like you would. I also think she may have gone with Jet this morning because of this shadow you say you saw; I think she may be scared to walk the streets, especially with you"

"Why? You think I'm not able to protect her?" Zuko snapped, suddenly getting angry.

"No Zuko" Iroh said gently "I think it is because whoever the shadow belonged to may not be a friend of Katara's and she is probably scared. And she may not want to walk with you because…"

"Because?" Zuko asked impatiently

"Because she cares about you too much to let you get hurt" Iroh smiled.

There was silence as Zuko took in what Iroh had just said.

"But, I may be wrong" Iroh smiled "I think its time for some tea!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zuko saw Katara opening her locker in the hallway, with Jet leaning on the one next to her, not taking his eyes off her. Zuko growled sharply to himself then grit his teeth and walked over. Jet narrowed his eyes once he saw him coming closer and Katara turned round to see what Jet was looking at. Her face instantly lit up as she saw Zuko.

"Zuko!" she said happily and held him in a tight embrace. Zuko hesitantly put his arms around her and, noticing Jet glaring at him, pulled her closer to him. "I thought you weren't in today! I couldn't find you at break" She pulled back and frowned, looking down at his hand "what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing" Zuko shrugged but Katara looked scared.

"Zuko, I need to know what happened, now!" her voice suddenly tuned cold and Zuko flinched.

'All right, all right, I was just helping uncle with washing up when a glass slipped in my hand, it broke on the floor and as I was clearing it up I tripped and the glass cut me" he shrugged "no big deal"

"Good" Katara said, too quiet for Jet to hear but loud enough for Zuko to.

She suddenly flinched away from Zuko and resumed getting out some books from her locker. Zuko frowned and saw a well built boy heading there way.

"Who's that" Zuko whispered to Jet, frowning.

"Oh, he's the new kid. He just moved her from the Northern Water Tribe, wonder if Sokka will like him?"

"Maybe he already knows him" Zuko whispered back.

"Nah" Jet shook his head "him and Kat are from the Southern Water Tribe, other side of the WORLD. They won't know him."

"Oh, I know him" Katara said coolly from behind them. They hadn't realised they'd raised their voices and jumped in surprise, as if caught in the act.

The boy was walking towards Katara confidently and Katara stood there waiting, tight-lipped and cross armed. Zuko instantly took a disliking towards the boy, and not just because he was eyeing Katara, with pure want in his eyes. **(Although that's a bloody big factor of his disliking!) **

The boy came over to Katara and wrapped his arms round her, even more snake-like than jet, and kissed her.

Zuko saw her eyes widen and her arms dropped to there sides. Zuko saw she was about to push him back but then looked at Zuko and Jet unhappily and just stood there. Zuko felt his heart shattered as she shut her eyes, accepting the kiss.

Eventually the boy pulled away and turned to the two boys, a smirk on his face.

"And who are you?" he looked over at Zuko and frowned.

"This is my student Zuko" Katara butted in quickly "I teach him ice skating"

Zuko noticed the boy's fist clench up and narrowed his eye's "you got a problem with that?" he asked the new kid.

The boy snorted and made a step towards him "what if I do? What you gonna do about it?"

Zuko was about to take a step towards the boy when Katara pulled him back "Hahn, don't" she whispered softly then stroked his cheek "he's not worth it"

"your right of course babes" Hahn snickered and Zuko could of sworn he felt his heart being ripped into shreds as Katara giggled with him and lent closer towards him and away from Zuko and Jet.

"And what about him?" Hahn suddenly narrowed his eyes at Jet.

"He's Zuko's friend" Katara piped in before Jet could open his mouth.

"Alright. Come on babes I'll walk you to your next lesson" Hahn pulled Katara even closer (**if that were possible!) **then walked off with her.

Zuko watched them leave, brokenhearted. Katara didn't even turn around to say goodbye.

"Hahn…" Jet mumbled then frowned "wait, wasn't that the guy who was calling Katara in the ice rink first time we met her?"

Zuko frowned. Jet was right. "Yeah, it was"

"So why's she with him?" Jet frowned again and shook his head "doesn't make sense"

"No, it doesn't" Zuko said absentmindedly.

_What the hell was going on? _


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, some people aren't getting what's going on with Hahn, but some are so…. This chapter may annoy you slightly, sorry **

**Zuko: say it….. **

**Me: Damn you! Why do you have to turn up like this! **

**Jet: Leelou….**

**Me: *sighing* All right, all right,**

**I do NOT own Avatar the last airbender, or the characters**

Chapter 19

Zuko and Jet went to their art lesson in silence. Zuko was too busy thinking to care what Jet wanted to say.

_Maybe he's her secret boyfriend she never told us about._ Zuko thought sadly to himself. _I'll have to ask Sokka about it in art. _

They arrived at the art class to find Sokka waiting there.

"Hey guys!" he waved, grinning "I saved you both seats!"

"Great" Zuko rolled his eyes but smiled and took the seat next to Sokka. Jet took the seat by Zuko.

As the teacher took the register Zuko whispered to Sokka 'um, do you know a kid called Hahn?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed "yes" he replied shortly.

"Um, he's" Zuko started to say but was interrupted by the art teacher's loud voice.

"Class, we have a new student to day" she said in her high haughty voice "Hahn from the Northern Water Tribe" Hahn appeared at the doorway with a smirk on his face.

Zuko could see Katara's light pink lip gloss on his lips ad cheeks and growled softly. He glanced over at Jet to see he was doing the exact same thing. Zuko then turned to Sokka and saw him absolutely livid.

_Well, you'd be too if you saw that on Azula. _His uncle's voice said.

_Yeah, if I cared. _Zuko retorted.

"Now you can either sir next to Sokka there." The teacher gestured to where the boys were sitting at the back. "Or by Kana over there" she then pointed to the group of girls with ponytails and matching bags. They all glared at him.

"I think I'll go with Sokka" Hahn smirked and Zuko had the feeling that he would of picked Sokka no matter who else had a free seat.

Hahn sat by Sokka and Zuko felt Sokka tense next to him. The moment the teacher had explained the work and left the room to get more paper Hahn turned to them.

"So _Soka _how's life?" Hahn said, smirking. He had pronounced Sokka's name like Soh-kuh and Zuko could tell he had done it on purpose.

"It's **Sokka. **And my life just turned for the worst." Sokka snapped, turning to face Zuko and Jet "anyway" Sokka said, trying to block out Hahn "you know Katara's joined a band?"

"Really?" Jet grinned "maybe her and her band could perform before us on Sunday"

"That would be great!" Sokka exclaimed "I'll tell them after school!"

"So, she's joined a band?" Hahn interrupted "that's, brave of her" he snorted "she's a rubbish singer."

Zuko saw Sokka's fists clench and Zuko butted in for him "actually, she an **amazing **singer" he snapped at him.

Hahn raised an eyebrow. "Hey Zuko, when did you hear Kat sing?" Jet said.

"Yeah, when?" Sokka frowned "Katara never sings for anyone"

He was suddenly seeing the faces of 3 frowning boys all wanting to know why he'd heard Katara.

"I was on office duty and went into her music lesson" he shrugged "uncle made her, I didn't hear all of it" he added.

"Oh" Sokka said, his frown turning into a smile.

"Well, I've had a lot of girls, but I gotta say she's the finest" Hahn smirked, obviously wanting to wind up the 3 boys "and she comes with the most perks" that did the trick.

"Perks!" Sokka's voice rose as he stood up, his eyes bulging out of his sockets with anger.

"Yeah, I mean, she's nice and everything" he smirked 'but the points I get with the chief aren't bad either"

Zuko was frozen in anger and shock. He also noticed that Hahn had never said Katara's name, not once.

"Katara's wasted on a self absorbed weasel like you!" he took a step towards Hahn and Hahn also stood up. The class quietened as they realised a fight might break out.

'Whoa. Hang on. What do you care? You're just a stupid rube from the Southern Water Tribe. You don't understand the complexities of the Northern Water Tribe." He smirked. "No offence."

That did it. Sokka yelled out in anger and tackled Hahn to the ground. They rolled on the floor, knocking over tables and chairs. Sokka ended up on top and punched Hahn in the face.

"You're just a jerk without a soul! No offence!" They rolled around on the floor for a bit longer then the teacher came in and broke them up.

"That's enough! Sokka, go to the headmaster's office immediately!" Sokka looked away, humiliated as he left. Hahn smirked and got to his feet, brushing dirt off his uniform.

"All right, so where were we?" he asked, taking Sokka's seat.

**What do you think of my take on their fight about Yue? Pretty bad I know haha sorry. **

**Review please, you don't have to, but every review puts a smile on my face, bad or good **** xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zuko watched the other students leaving the school as he waited for Katara and Jet in the parking lot. He hadn't seen Hahn since the art class and hadn't seen Sokka either. Zuko thought back to the fight. _If he hadn't of punched Hahn, I would of. _He nodded to himself in approval.

"What's this Zuzu? Going crazy are we?" Azula's voice rang out, harsh words on the cold wind.

Zuko turned round to see Azula coming over to him, closely followed by Ty-Lee and Mai.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed to Azula.

"Nice to see you too Zuzu" Azula smirked, obviously amused.

"Hi Zuko!" Ty-Lee squealed excitedly, waving her hand franticly.

"Erm… hi Ty-Lee" he gave her a little wave back, causing her to smile even wider.

"Hey Mai" he nodded at the quiet girl standing to Azula's right.

"Hi Zuko" Mai muttered, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks "um, my parents were wondering if you could tutor me for Maths? I'm failing it again"

"Sure" Zuko smiled faintly "what day?"

"Um, today?" Mai asked, going pinker

"Oh, I can't" he frowned "I'm being taught- hey Katara!" he shouted, suddenly seeing the girl "over here!" he pushed past Mai and Azula to try and catch up with Katara.

She had her hair hanging in her face, which she hadn't earlier, and was quickly walking towards the gates of school.

"Katara!" he yelled finally, to out of breath to catch up with her. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned round.

"Oh, Zuko" she said flatly, her voice drained of any emotion. Zuko was worried, she sounded like too much like Mai.

"hey, you didn't forget that you were going to teach me ice skating today did you?' he teased. But inside he was worrying that she had.

She shook her hair "no, I just must of not heard you back there" she shrugged. Zuko tried to lean in to see her face but her hair blocked his view.

Just then Jet sneaked up on them. "BOO!" he shouted in-between Katara and him. Zuko jumped, he'd always hated surprises. Katara flinched away and, even though he couldn't see her face, Zuko could have sworn that she had shut her eyes in terror.

"That wasn't funny Jet" Zuko snapped.

"Aw c'mon! It was funny, right Kat?" Jet insisted.

The two boys both looked down at Katara but she didn't answer. Instead, she shivered and hugged herself while walking "lets get going" it was the same dead, emotionless voice.

"I don't like this new you Kat" Jet complained, rubbing his red hand.

"Oh take it like a man" Katara said. Zuko was glad he heard a slither of emotion come back into her voice and smiled.

They got to the car and Jet unlocked it. Katara immediately went to the back of the car and Jet stood there for a moment, shrugged, then got into the front with Zuko.

They travelled to the ice rink in silence. Zuko was too worried about ice skating. _What if I fall over? What if Jet stays to watch? What if Azula comes by and see it?_

A million more _what if's _passed through his mind until finally Jet said "here we are!"

"Great" Katara's voice had a smile in as she got out of the car.

Jet and Zuko followed her excited steps towards the centre and when they got inside they couldn't find her. A brown haired man came over, a smile on his face "ah, your Katara's new student? She's just getting ready. So what's you shoe size?"

"Um, 8" Zuko frowned. The man nodded and went into another room. Soon after he arrived with a pair of blue ice skates. Jet burst into laugher and Zuko took the skates without a word.

While he was putting them on Katara ran into the room, wearing some tight jeans and a jacket, her hair was still in the way of her face but Zuko could tell she had lost something as she was searching the room frantically.

"Katara, what's wrong?" the brown haired man asked.

"I've lost my skates!" she sniffed, about to cry "they were my mums!"

"Oh dear" the man shook his head, a smile on his face. "But a good thing is" he stopped talking and raised his hand to produce a pair of elegant white skates.

"Souma! Thank you so much!" Katara squealed happily and rushed over to the man, taking the skates. Zuko then saw her lean back into the smiling man and saw her lips kiss his cheek.

The man called Souma grinned and felt his cheek "your more than welcome Katara" he smiled again then turned to Jet "are you doing the lesson as well?"

"What, oh no" Jet laughed, shaking his head "I'm hear to watch"

_Crap…_ Zuko thought to himself.

"Well, you can too" Souma grinned.

"Yeah! Then you wont be bored" Zuko was glad Katara's voice had emotion in again, even if she still had her hair in her face.

"Alright" Jet sighed in defeat and Souma went to go get skates. While they were waiting Katara went into the rink and started to skate round the rink. She planted her left foot right behind the right foot, before rotating counter clockwise in the air and landing on a right back outside edge.

Zuko stared. _I'm not gonna be able to do that! _He thought desperately to himself.

Souma had come back with Jet's skates and he had narrowed eyes at Katara and crossed arms "Katara…" he said dangerously. Zuko tensed ready to hit this obnoxious guy if he upset Katara.

"Ye-yes Souma?" Katara stuttered, slowly skating over to the edge where Souma was waiting.

"What's wrong with this?" he gestured down to her and his voice became friendly. Zuko frowned, very confused.

"I-I know Souma" Katara sighed "hair up, but I can't" her voice wavered.

"What do you mean you can't?" Souma asked.

"I mean, I _can't_" her voice became pleading. It took a while for Souma to respond.

"Katara… again?" Katara nodded, her head down. Souma sighed "very well, but just this once" he sighed then went back into the other room.

"What was that about?" Jet asked, wobbling on his skates as he attempted to walk on the ground towards her.

She shook her head, sighing "it doesn't matter, now" she suddenly said, her voice lightening "who wants to get on the ice first?"

Jet and Zuko looked at each other.

"Zuko" Jet said instantly.

"Okey dokey" Katara said light-heartedly.

Zuko trembled as he made his way to the small door onto the ice. _Just breathe… you can do it. _His uncle's voice came soothingly into his mind.

But once he opened the door and got onto the ice, his foot slipped and he fell face flat onto the ice. He could hear a burst of laughter come from where Jet was sitting but felt smooth hand help him up. He smiled down at Katara as she held onto him, keeping him upright. Hair still covered her face.

"Don't fear the ice, think of it as an extension of your body" she said soothingly, and, very slowly, she loosened her grip.

Zuko stood on the ice, trembling slightly but not falling over.

Katara clapped her hand happily "great! Now I'm gonna get Jet onto the ice." Zuko knew that she was grinning mischievously, and grinned with her.

"Jet! Come on!" Katara called and soon Jet was on the ice, complaining after the millionth time he fell over.

Then, finally, he stood up and didn't fall over. At that time Katara was trying to teach the Toe Loop Jump. Jet then tried to skate over to them but couldn't stop. Zuko yelled out in annoyance as Jet tumbled onto him and Katara, making all three of them fall over.

Once on the floor, Katara started to laugh. Not a shy giggle, but a heart warming laugh. Zuko then started to laugh, and, after scowling, so did Jet.

But Zuko stopped laughing abruptly as Katara laughed so much her hair fell backwards to reveal her face.

Jet also stopped laughing. Katara's eye had a bruise on and her lip was swollen, with a small trail of blood falling down it.

"Katara!" Zuko didn't realise it but his voice was rising higher and higher "who did this to you?" but all she did was shake her head in silence.

"Katara….. Did Hahn do this to you?" Jet asked quietly. Zuko groaned _Of course! She didn't kiss him because she wanted to! It was because she HAD to! _

She tilted her head down, tears filling her blue eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him" Zuko snarled angrily.

"I'll join you" Jet hissed angrily.

"No! I don't want anyone to get hurt" Katara sobbed.

"Kat, you know he and Sokka fought in Art today right?" Jet asked gently.

"What? No!" she gasped then started to shake "he promised no one would get hurt this time"

"This time?" Zuko asked her, confused.

There was the sound of someone clapping slowly and both Jet and Zuko turned round to see Hahn standing there, a sly grin on his face.

Zuko and Jet both snarled and tried to get up but Katara yanked them back to the floor with inhuman strength. "Don't" she hissed at them

"Well, these two do seem a lot more capable of caring for you, don't they? I must say the last one was _very _disappointing. What was his name? Kyonie or something?"

"Kyou" Katara whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Zuko took that advantage to get out of her grip and so did Jet. They both got up and looked down at Katara. She lay on the ice, defeated and broken.

"Ah, it seems I've finally broken you" Hahn smirked "are you willing to come with me now?"

"Yes" Katara murmured, her head low "I will come to the Northern Water Tribe with you"

"No!" both Jet and Zuko shouted at once.

Hahn laughed 'I understand your choice of him" he pointed over to Jet "but why this one?" he nodded at Zuko then snorted "still, you never were any good at anything, were you?"

Katara slumped further down "no, I wasn't"

"And?" Hahn waited for more.

"And I never will be" Katara's eyes filled with tears.

Zuko turned round to Katara "you are worth more than anything he says" he attempted to comfort her and she smiled.

'Really?" her voice filled with hope.

"Yes" Jet agreed and then both help her to her feet. But the moment she had Hahn snorted "please, even Kyou was better at comforting her than that!" and her knees trembled and she grabbed onto Zuko for support. Jet was wobbling slightly on the ice but surprisingly didn't fall over.

"Please, don't fight him" she pleaded with them, tears running down her cheeks. Zuko wiped them away and stroked the tanned skin.

"Don't worry" he said soothingly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jet frown at this.

They then turned round to look at Hahn but he was gone.

"Oh no!" Katara gasped then turned to Jet "you have to take me home. RIGHT NOW!" her panicked voice made Zuko nervous and he nodded while skating to the exit of the rink. A few moments later they all had their shoes on and were rushing to the car.

While they were driving Zuko turned to Katara, who was looking out of the window, biting her lip nervously.

"Katara…. What's wrong?" Zuko almost hit himself for asking her that. _What's wrong? Oh nothing, just a psycho after me is all! Idiot…. _

"Sokka…" Katara murmured quietly, not taking her eyes off the window.

_Of course…._ Zuko realised. _She's worried for her brother… _

"I'm sure he's fine Kat" Jet said, smiling slightly "even though he's a bad fighter, Hahn is worse"

"That's what you think" Katara laughed bitterly.

That's when they arrived at her house.

"Impossible…" Katara gasped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zuko smelt the smoke before he saw the flames.

"Katara!" Jet called after her. Zuko just noticed that Katara had flung the door open and was running towards the flaming house.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled and followed her. She was trying to get through the door that was on fire. Her hand fell onto a flame and she screamed in pain as the flame burned her, but didn't stop.

"Katara! Stop it!" Zuko dragged Katara away from the house. She struggled and squirmed against Zuko's grip but couldn't get free.

"Let me GO!" she screamed, kicking and hitting him "I need to get to Sokka! He's in there and-" she fell to her knee's, tears in her eyes. "I can't let him get hurt because of me. No one is going to get hurt because of me" she suddenly jumped up, and sprinted towards the house again.

"Why did you let her go?" Jet yelled as the two boys ran after her.

"I didn't think she'd run back into the fire did I?" Zuko yelled back. They both caught hold of her, and dragged her back.

Tears ran down her face as blisters began to show on both her arms.

"Kat, don't do it! I just called the fire brigade, they should be here soon" Jet told her.

_So that's what he was doing while I got Katara the first time. _Zuko thought to himself then gasped "Uncle! Jet, stay with Katara! I'm going to check the fires not getting into uncles home!" Zuko then ran into his uncle's home to find him drinking tea happily.

"Uncle! There's a fire next door! Come on!" Zuko yelled, frustrated that his uncle hadn't smelt the smoke that filled the air.

"Oh dear" Iroh frowned "let me just get my Pai Sho set"

"There's no time! Get out now!" Zuko slapped the cup of tea out of his uncle's hand and onto the floor. Iroh frowned but followed Zuko out of the house.

"Oh no" Iroh murmured as he saw Katara kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down her face and he hurried over.

"Here" he said, producing a wet cloth from his pocket.

Zuko frowned "why do you-"

"I always come prepared nephew" Iroh interrupted, a smile on his face.

Katara flinched as the wet cloth touched her burns but gritted her teeth and bared it, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

It was then that Zuko noticed that the fire department had arrived and was slowly putting out the fire. A man in a yellow jacket came over "I'm sorry" he informed them "but there was no one inside the house that we could find"

Katara whimpered and tears fell faster and faster down her face.

"Wait, are you sure he was in the house? Maybe he was with Aang" Jet said suddenly. Katara raised her head, hope in her eyes "maybe…" she then tried to get up but Zuko held her down.

"What do you need?" he asked her gently.

"My phone" she murmured "its in the car, I need to call him"

"Ok" he said and went over to the car, grabbing her phone out of her bag and going back over to her.

She dialled a number on her phone and pressed the phone to her ear "hello?" she asked timidly "how could you?" tears started to run down her face. Zuko frowned, _this isn't Sokka._

"Hahn…" she sobbed into the phone and Zuko growled and grabbed the phone from her slender fingers.

"If I see you again" he snarled into the phone "I WILL kill you" he hung up the phone and glared down at her "why did you call him?" he snarled "are you stupid!" she flinched from his harsh word. Jet frowned at him.

"Zuko! Shut up!" he held Katara in his arms "god, cant you be a little more sympathetic?"

Zuko stared at him. _Him sympathetic? What? _

"I'm sorry" he dropped to his knees and looked her in the eyes "I just hate that guy so much. I'm really sorry"

She nodded then said "I shouldn't have called him, I just…" she trailed off, shrugging slightly.

"I'm going to call Sokka, is that alright?" Zuko asked her and she nodded. He looked on her phone for his number and found it. Sokka picked up on the first ring "Katara? What's wrong?" he asked instantly.

"Um, Sokka, there's been an accident" Zuko said.

"Zuko? What happened? Where's Katara!" Sokka's voice rose.

"Your house… it's been set on fire"

"WHAT! OH GOD! KATARA'S DEAD ISNT SHE? I SHOULDN'T OF COME TO YUE'S TONIGHT!" Zuko moved the phone away from his ear, wincing slightly at the pitch Sokka's voice had risen to.

"No, she's fine. She was teaching me ice skating tonight. But she's burned and your house…" Zuko trailed off.

"Why's Katara burned?" Sokka's voice had softened a little.

"She thought you were in the house and tried to get inside your house is… kinda destroyed"

"That doesn't matter! Katara's the most important thing! Are you going to take her to hospital?"

That left Zuko silent. They probably should take Katara to hospital, her burns were pretty bad.

"Well?" Sokka said.

"Yeah, we will" Zuko said down the phone "gotta go now, bye" he hung up the phone before Sokka could reply.

"Is he ok?" Katara asked, her face full of worry.

"He's fine" Zuko assured her "but we need to get to hospital"

"No!" Katara said, her voice rising in panic.

"Alright, alright, we don't have to go to hospital" Jet said soothingly.

"Good" she shuddered.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Iroh asked them. They all looked at each other, silence draping over them.

No one knew.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Morning Zuko" Katara's light voice filled Zuko's heart with warmth.

It was Sunday, almost 4 days after the fire. Katara and Sokka were now living with Suki in her apartment for a while, but they couldn't stay there forever. Zuko was there as well but only for a little while longer then he could return home. His uncle was living with the French/English teacher, Madam Wu.

"Morning Kat" he smiled then wrinkled his nose in distaste at Jet's nickname for her.

She seemed to wrinkle her nose up at it as well.

"Don't say it. It sounds weird in your mouth" she giggled. Her eye had gone back to normal and all that seemed hurt were the burns, currently wrapped up in bandages all over her arms.

"How about…. Tara?" Zuko asked. He had already been thinking of new nicknames for her and this was his favourite. She seemed to like it as well as she smiled brightly.

"I love it" she slipped at her cup of tea.

Suki's apartment was big, it was so her old schoolmates could come and visit from Kyoshi anytime they wanted. Her friends had been nicknamed the Kyoshi Warriors and Suki was immediately elected their leader. Her apartment had two bedrooms, so Katara and Suki shared one, while Sokka and Zuko shared another. A useful thing about it was that the toilet and sink were in a separate room to the bath, making it a lot easer for the boys to go around the house without walking in on one of the girls in a bath. The kitchen had its own little counter, which was where Katara was currently sitting.

"Here" Zuko passed her a plate and started to make toast. Once they were done he put the toast on her plate. She took a bite and smiled.

"Mmmm… loads better than Sokka's. Thanks Kyou" she widened her eyes as she spoke the name. "I'm s-sorry" she stammered then ran into her bedroom. Suki then came out of it, frowning.

"What's up with her?" she jerked one of her thumbs to where Katara had just run into.

"I dunno…." Zuko frowned.

Sokka then came into the room, still in his boxers and hair down, yawning widely.

"Morning sleepyhead" Suki grinned as she saw the boomerang boxers.

Sokka suddenly looked down and blushed "I, um"

"It's ok" Suki smiled "I like boomerangs too"

"Cool!" Sokka grinned then sniffed the air "is that toast?"

'Yeah" Zuko frowned "but its Katara's"

"Oh" Sokka slumped into one of the kitchen stools then eyed Suki "do you know how to make bacon?"

"Um…. No…." Suki frowned and Sokka groaned "I'll die if I don't eat something soon!"

"And that would be such a shame" Katara's voice could be heard and Zuko turned round to see her walking over "don't worry Suki, I'll make him some bacon, you too" she smiled then turned to Zuko "do you want any?"

"Ok" Zuko nodded, noticing her eyes. They were red and puffy, as if she had just cried then dabbed the tears away.

Soon after the three of them were shovelling delicious bacon into their mouths.

Zuko noticed that Katara's cooking had improved immensely after Hahn had disappeared, and with some encouragement she had agreed to make the gAang a dinner one time. Zuko had also been accepted into the gAang, thanks to Toph and Suki. Katara had not yet attended school, but had agreed to play in her new band at Jet's gig.

"I'm sorry" zuko told her while Sokka and Suki were watching TV and Katara was washing up. Zuko had immediately agreed to help dry up so he could talk to her.

"For what?" she snapped "for me calling you Kyou?" she bit her lip and stopped washing up.

"I'm going out" she declared "Suki, you're coming too; we need to get the band together and have a little dress rehearsal"

"Ok!" Suki sprang elegantly to her feet and they left, grabbing their bags. Sokka watched Suki leave, a dreamy expression on his face.

"I thought you were dating Yue?" Zuko asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No! I just…. Went on a date with her" he grinned "that not the same"

"Oh" he frowned "so, Sokka….I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Sokka asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, it's about Katara…." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE KATARA! I KNEW IT! IM GONNA HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW!" Sokka yelled, stumbling to his feet, not even half as elegant as Suki had been.

"No, I don't!"

"SO YOU THINK SHES UGLY! I KNEW IT!" Sokka shouted, angrily taking a step towards him.

"No! She's pretty but I don't like her like that! Now can I please ask you what I was going to before you started being an idiot?"

"Sorry" he mumbled, sitting back down "go on"

"Well…. Who was Kyou?" Sokka sighed at this.

"You really wanna know?" zuko nodded. "Ok… well in the South Pole, theirs a tradition that when a girl turns 14, her father is allowed to choose her suitor" he wrinkled his nose in distaste "I always hated that custom"

"Well?" Zuko pressed on.

"Well, one day Hahn came to the South Pole, saying he wanted a wife" Sokka's face darkened "pompous git."

"What happened next?" Zuko rolled his eyes at the jib at Hahn.

"Well, obviously he saw Katara and wanted her. So he was arranging it with our father, while Katara and I were getting money and supplies from our Gran-Gran to run away. She didn't come with us" he sighed "Katara lied about our Gran-Gran being on holiday. If you even looked in our house you could see that no one could live there. Only one room was good so I gave that to Katara" he shrugged "had too, or she'd rip my head off. I'm guessing Hahn got the information of where we went from our Gran-Gran, we haven't heard from her since Hahn turned up."

"Wait… but I don't know anyone around here named Kyou"

"Oh!" Sokka rolled his eyes "I missed out something. Before we came here, we went to the Earth Kingdom Colonies, which was where we found Kyou" he sighed "I warned Katara not to get too close to him"

"And?" Zuko's heart thudded.

"She told him about Hahn…. And Hahn found her on a date with him. Kyou tried to fight Hahn but Kyou was easily angered. Hahn overpowered him and…" he shuddered. "I wasn't there, but Katara was. It must have been horrible for her."

Zuko widened his eyes. _Loosing someone she cared for… right in front of her eyes….. It must have been terrible. _

"So, what did Kyou look like?" Zuko's heart juddered.

"Well, it would be better if I showed you a picture of him" Sokka sighed "Katara should have one in the girl's room"

Sokka went into the girl's room and came out with a folded up piece of paper. "Here" he passed it very carefully to Zuko who, just as carefully, unfolded it.

It was a picture of Katara, smiling happily next to an orange hair guy.

"He always insisted that orange was his natural hair colour" Sokka snorted "but I believed him, he was one of my best friends too"

"Oh" Zuko looked at Katara more that the boy Kyou. She was looking up at the boy lovingly and Zuko felt a pang of jealousy.

_You're jealous of her dead boyfriend? _Azula's voice snickered.

"Shut up" he hissed to himself.

"Talking to yourself?" Sokka snorted. "Second sign of madness"

"Of really?" Zuko inquired "so what's the first?"

"You know what? I don't actually know" Sokka frowned "damn it"

Zuko smiled at his new friend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dedicated to G0d3ss0fD1sc0rd, my 100th review writer!**

Chapter 23

Zuko watched the people rush into the club. Sokka stood beside him, a grin on his face.

"I cant wait to see Suki" he grinned again.

"I can see that" Zuko smirked. Sokka had been going on about the girl all day.

"Hey Sokka!" a white haired girl came over, a smile on her face.

Sokka shifted on his feet uncomfortably "oh, hey Yue"

"And who's this?" she looked over at Zuko.

"This is my mate Zuko" Sokka introduced.

"Hi" Zuko said absentmindedly.

"Hi" she smiled then turned her attention back to Sokka "well i have to go get ready. see you later!" she kissed him quickly on his cheek then skipped off. leaving Sokka staring after her.

"I'm guessing she's also in the girls band?" Zuko watched as she went back stage.

"Yeah..." Sokka frowned "Damn, she's with Suki back there..."

Zuko burst into laughter as he saw Sokka's troubled face.

"Hi guys" Aang suddenly came over. he glanced briefly at Zuko then turned to Sokka "I cant wait to see Katara up there" he said, too enthusiastic for Zuko's liking.

Sokka, however, didn't seem to notice "Yeah, shes good at that kind of stuff, just like our mum"

There was an awkward silence before Aang said "Hey, did you know that Toph is in their band too?"

"No" Sokka frowned "Will she be alright up there?"

"She'll be fine. its just singing" Zuko shrugged, amused by Sokka's concern for the blind girl.

"oh, alright..." but Sokka still looked worried.

"What's with the glum faces?" Ty-Lee cartwheeled over to them. she was wearing a bright pink top and matching leggings.

"Nothing." Sokka smiled at her.

"Oh, ok" Ty-Lee smiled "Gotta go get ready! bye!" and she cartwheeled away.

"Oh god..." Sokka groaned "Don't tell me she's in the band too?"

"Of course she is" Aang grinned "and so is June"

"Oh _GREAT_!" Sokka sighed.

"You don't like June?" Zuko frowned. Aang laughed.

"He's scared of her" Aang laughed again and Sokka turned bright crimson.

"She's a very scary person" He muttered and aang snickered.

"He asked her out and she said no" Aang whispered and Zuko grinned.

"Hey, there's Haru!" Aang said and pointed to where Haru was just entering and went over to him.

They then came over and we all waited.

suddenly a tall man came onto the stage.

"Now here's the moment you've all been waiting for!" He called and the crowd started cheering. Zuko could see some people he knew, Song, Jinn, Mai and Azula were in the crowd. Azula was leaning into the chest of a boy that Zuko recognised as Chan and glared. then he noticed Mai standing next to Ruon-Jian.

he sighed then looked up to the stage.

"Here they are! The Freedom Fighters!" he called and the girls screamed. the man left the stage and there was Jet, grinning happily at the wave of screaming girls. Smellerbee started on the drums and Longshot began playing the electric guitar. Jet burst into song.

_Look around your world pretty baby _

_Is it everything you hoped it'd be_

_The wrong guy, the wrong situation_

_The right time to roll to me_

_Roll to me_

_Look into your heart pretty baby _

_Is it aching with some nameless need_

_Is there something wrong and you cant put your finger on it_

_Right then, roll to me. _

The girls screamed and Jet grinned and did a little dance for them as the beat carried on.

_And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair. _

_So if you want to talk the night through_

_Guess who'll be there?_

_So don't try to deny it pretty baby,_

_You've been down so long you can hardly see _

_When the engines stalled and it wont stop raining _

_It's the right time to roll to me. _

_Roll to me, roll to me. _

_And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair_

_So if you want to talk guess who'll be there? _

_So look around your world pretty baby _

_Is it everything you'd hope it'd be_

_The wrong guy, the wrong situation._

_The right time to roll to me_

_The right time to roll to me_

_The right time to roll to me _

_OOOOOHHHHH! _

The music stopped and there was a thunder of applause and cheering from the audience. Jet grinned and jumped off the stage and was surrounded by swooning girls. The man with the microphone returned.

"Wow, weren't they great? Lets give them another hand!" the audience clapped louder. "Next up... they're the new girls on the street... give it up for The Valkyries!" there was a loud clapping from the girls and several catcalls from the boys as they saw who was on stage.

Zuko noticed Katara instantly. She was holding a guitar and had her hair loose. she was wearing a blue strap top and short skirt. he looked round and saw they all looked like that. Toph wore green, Suki lighter green, Yue was white, Ty-Lee was pink and June was black.

"Wow" Aang breathed and Zuko looked round to see him staring wide eyed at Katara. they'd even made her bandages part of their outfit, covering them with blue bandages and they all had their colours on their arms.

Yue started playing her guitar and so did Katara. June started singing.

_Lemme hear ya say hey hey hey! _

"Hey hey hey!" the audience cheered.

_Alright._ June grinned. _Now lemme hear ya say hey hey ho! _

"Hey H=hey ho!"

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before _

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad _

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella story scene _

_When do you think they'll finally see? _

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle _

_You don't know trouble. I'm a hell of a scandal _

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright_

_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy, doesn't understand _

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out and we stay in_

_And they come home smellin' like their ex girlfriend_

The song continued and Zuko watched Katara, mesmerised. she played perfects, a small smile on her face and she occasionally looked over at Zuko and her smile grew a bit. Zuko watched her the whole song through. Once the song finished he, amongst all the others, clapped loudly for them, even louder than they did for Jet and his Freedom Fighters. Katara smiled happily as she got off stage and went over to Zuko immediately.

"Hey Zuko" she hugged him happily "what did you think?"

"Hey Tara" he smiled "you were great!"

Suddenly the Freedom Fighters started playing Dirty Little Secret. Jet was in his heaven, girls screaming over him as he played happily.

"Well, I gotta go, I'm singing next" Katara blushed "I hope I don't make a fool of myself"

"You wont" Zuko smiled "good luck" and before she turned to leave he planted a quick kiss on her lips. She widened her eyes in surprise, smiled, then said "I have to go" and left Zuko, a grin spreading across his face.

He waited patently for Jet to finish and while he waited Aang, Haru and Roun-Jiang came over.

"Katara's singing next" Aang smiled happily.

"Great" Roun-Jiang grinned and Zuko shot a glare at him. "What? She's cute"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Aang piped up.

"What? Mai?" Roun-Jiang snorted "Over. Thank god. How the hell did you put up with that emotionless goth?" he looked at Zuko.

"Well, she's Azula's friend" Zuko admitted "She, kind of forced me into it" Haru and Aang snorted and Zuko glared at them.

Suddenly it was quiet and Zuko looked up to the stage to see Katara at the front, looking nervous. But the moment the beat started she relaxed and smiled. Her hips began to swing to the beat as it had the last time Zuko saw Katara sing. She gave out a hearty laugh then started singing.

_Oh snap, look at that, there you go,_

_Where you at,slow it down baby,_

_We should go crazy,_

_Tempt you, tease you, anything you want to do,_

_I'll give it to you just how you like it boy._

Zuko blinked a few times, she was looking in his direction! Then again... he had Jet, Haru, Roun-Jiang and Aang by him, she could be singing to any of them... probably Jet.

_Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to,_

_Fill my cup, that's what we came to do._

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head,_

_Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you._

Her hips swayed and Zuko felt a pulse of adrenalin rush through him as she grinned at him. He was sure it was at him, she had looked him in the eyes.

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

She winked and lifted up a leg as she sang, looking at Jet, Aang, Haru, Roun-Jiang and Zuko with a smirk on her face.

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you.. Yeah)_

_Head to toe, priceless, my diamonds, flawless,_

_Kiss the ring, show me, I'm the one and only,_

_Cause in a few, I'm gonna show ya some-thin' new baby,_

_And we can do, what you really wanna do._

_Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to,_

_Fill my cup, that's what we came to do._

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head,_

_Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you._

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you..)_

_I'm gonna get you_

_I know you wanna talk to me,_

_Just tell me what you wanna see,_

_And maybe we can do something,_

_That sometimes leads to other things,_

_And yeah I kinda want that,_

_Show me all about that,_

_Show me you got what it takes to come with me and do it tonight.._

_Tonight I'm gonna get.. you._

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you.._

She shouted the last part and there was a scream of approval as she got off the stage. Zuko glanced at the others boys as he clapped, they were all clapping too, their mouths open slightly. Zuko then realised his mouth had dropped as well and quickly shut it.

"That was great" Jet said the moment she came over.

"Really?" she smiled happily, sweeping a strand of hair back "I thought it went a bit wrong"

"It was perfect!" Aang grinned at her. Zuko almost puked at Aang's puppy dog stare.

"Wow..." Roun-Jiang said, just standing there and staring at her. She giggled happily.

"You were really good" Haru smiled at her then looked down at his watch "Oh, is Ty-Lee back stage?"

"Yeah... why?" Katara asked.

"Well... I" he blushed "I asked her to come to a movie with me"

"Like, a date?" Katara asked. Haru nodded and she beamed "That's so great! What are you going to see?"

"Um... not sure" Haru frowned.

"Eh, just make sure its something that's girly and you'll be fine" Jet waved his hand bored. Haru nodded and went off to find Ty-Lee.

"I think that's so sweet they're going on a date!" Katara swooned happily then frowned "Um, Jet... aren't you menna be on stage right now?"

Jet looked up to the stage then grinned "Nah, Pipsqueak's singing with Smellerbee"

At that precise moment the music started and they started singing Lollipop by Aqua.

"Wanna dance?" Jet grinned at her. Last time he'd asked she'd politely refused him but at these words she grinned and nodded happily and they made their way onto the dance floor.

Zuko watched as Katara's hips swayed and Jet's fingers held onto her waist and gritted his teeth as he saw Jet pull Katara closer to him.

Zuko waited and waited until, _finally, _the music stopped and Katara went back over to him, a grin on his face.

"Hey, come on and dance!" she twirled around on the floor. At that very moment Jet started singing on stage 'First Date'

Zuko grimaced but nodded and Katara happily pulled him onto the dance floor. Zuko noticed out of the corner of his eye Aang go and ask Toph to dance who snorted but nodded timidly.

Katara's hips swayed as they had with Jet and Zuko felt a boost of encouragement as he put his hands round her waist and she smiled happily at him. He noticed Jet glaring at him but ignored it. She danced with the beat perfectly and her lips mouthed the words as Zuko tried to keep up with her sudden moves. She giggled at his attempts and slowed down slightly. Zuko frowned as the music stopped suddenly _Was that really a whole song? Damn... _

Katara noticed his frown and giggled again, leaning into him. Her lips brushed his ear and he shuddered happily.

"By the way, yes that song was for you" She whispered then lent back out and kissed him. Zuko kissed back instantly, loving the taste of her lips. Suddenly he felt someone tug at her clothes and he glared at the bar tender who stood there.

"I'm sorry" He frowned "but this has just been given to me. It's for you" He passed the note to Katara who nodded and took the note, pulling away from Zuko and went to the side of the dance floor, followed by a dazed Zuko. She read it and frowned.

"I'll be right back" She told him, and left in a hurry.

"Ok" Zuko said happily, still dazed. He felt like someone had drugged him, he'd never been so happy in his life. At that moment Jet came over, glaring at Zuko.

"Where's Katara?" he asked.

"Oh, she got a note from the bar and said she'd be right back" Zuko said, still unaware of anything. Jet growled.

"Zuko you idiot! Don't you think she may of gone to see Hahn!" But Zuko just stood there happily so Jet decided on another tactic "God, Katara _is _a good kisser isn't she? I loved it the first time...can't wait for more."

That did it.

"WHAT!" Zuko yelled and glared at Jet who was laughing hysterically "that's not funny!"

"Of course it is!" Jet stopped laughing "now come on! We've got to get Sokka, he'll help us against Hahn!" Zuko nodded and they ran backstage and asked June where Sokka was.

"Last time I checked he was in there" June said, pointing to the back room "but I don't think you wanna go in there..."

"Yes we do" Jet said, walking towards the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya" June shrugged as Jet opened it and yelled. Zuko looked inside.

Inside was Suki and Sokka, kissing on the floor, Sokka's top on the floor and Suki's hair ruffled up. She gasped suddenly when she saw the two boys.

"We were, um" she blushed violently.

"Doesn't matter!" Zuko turned to Sokka "Sokka, come now, Hahn..."

That was all he needed to say. Sokka scrambled to his feet and they ran back into the main bit of the club.

"Where now?" Sokka asked, putting his top back up.

No one answered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Now****, ****I****'****m**** sorry ****this ****took**** FOREVER****! ****but ****i**** didn****'****t**** know**** what ****to**** write**** (****and**** i ****got ****a**** boyfriend****! ****yay****!) ****so**** I****'****ve**** been ****a ****little**** busy****. ****So****... ****here****...**

Chapter 24

Zuko, Jet and Sokka looked around the empty streets surrounding the club.

"I can't see her!" Sokka said, exasperated.

"Wait" Zuko said, clamping one hand to Sokka's mouth and the other to raise a finger in the air "Can you hear that?"

The three boys strained their ears and Zuko could faintly hear "Help!" being shouted out. The voice sent shivers down his spine and he knew it was Katara.

"Katara" Zuko murmured to himself and started to run in the direction of the cries for help.

"Kata-" Sokka's mouth was yet again covered by Zuko's hand and Sokka glared at Zuko.

"Shut up!" Zuko hissed "We don't want Hahn hearing us!"

Sokka nodded and pushed Zuko's hand away from his mouth and they snuck over to where they could hear Katara's pleading voice on the brink of tears.

"Hahn... please" she sobbed and there was the sound of a hand slapping something. Katara whimpered.

Zuko's fists clenched and he almost ran into the building where he'd heard Katara but Jet pulled him back.

"She'll be in more danger if we just run in head first. Come on" Jet gestured them forwards and they slipped through the slightly opened door.

Zuko remembered the building. It had been a warehouse a few years ago but had been abandoned by it's previous owner and still had crates of useful objects inside. Zuko took a mental note of that.

As they all hid behind a huge crate Zuko heard Katara's blood-curdling scream and heard something thud loudly onto the floor.

Peeking over the crate, Zuko saw Katara's crumpled form lying on the floor, Hahn standing over her. Hahn hadn't seen them as he had his back to them and didn't see when the three boys crept over to him. Working together, they pinned him to the floor.

Zuko saw Hahn's eyes widen then narrow, and saw the madness in his brown eyes.

"Kata!" Sokka cried and got off of Hahn to his sisters limp body. He lifted her head off of the floor and gasped.

"Blood" he croaked, lifting one of his hands from her hair. It was red with her blood. Zuko saw Katara's hair damp and reddening even faster. If it wasn't for Jet rushing over to her as well, he would of gone to her. But someone had to keep ahold of Hahn. But as Jet lifted Katara's limp body off the floor, her head lolling back, Zuko loosened his grip and stared over at Katara.

Hahn took his chance.

Hahn kicked Zuko off of him and rolled to one side, picking up a pole-like thing. Zuko looked closer and saw it was a crowbar.

He then looked over to Jet and Sokka who were attempting to stop Katara's head wound from bleeding.

He then looked back at Hahn, just in time to see him take a swing at him. Zuko dodged quickly and fell onto a small crate. It tipped over, spilling the contents.

Zuko looked down and the open crate and something immediately caught his eye.

It was a pair of swords. The wooden handles were wrapped around with a black cord. Zuko grinned, swiftly picking them up.

"Broadswords" he grinned again "perfect."

He then glanced back down at the pile of swords. There was another pair of swords that caught his eye. There were two of them.

"Hook swords" Zuko murmured to himself then shook his head, they were too flashy for him. Raising the broadswords he made his way towards Hahn. They circled each other, but Zuko was constantly distracted by Katara's limp form, too close to Hahn for comfort.

"Get her out of here then come help me!" Zuko hissed at them. Jet and Sokka nodded obediently and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as he watched them carry Katara outside. He then turned round, just in time to see Hahn take a desperate lunge at him. Zuko lifted his swords, smoothly blocking Hahn's clumsy attempt of attack. Pushing slightly, Zuko flicked the crowbar out of Hahn's hands and pushed forwards, causing Hahn to stumble onto the floor.

Wiping dirt off his trousers, Hahn sneered "Your no Kyou, but at least you can fight!"

Zuko growled but then heard a door slam and turned to see Jet there, a grin on his face.

"Katara woke up" Jet said excitedly.

"Really?" Zuko's heart filled with happiness.

"Yeah" he grinned "I had time to tell her i was off to find Hahn before she went back to, sleep"

Zuko felt a surge of happiness. Katara woke up, that must mean she'll make it. He felt so happy that he didn't notice when Hahn got ahold of his crowbar again.

The broadswords were flung out of his hands and he was suddenly kicked onto the ground.

Looking up, he came face to face with a furious Hahn.

"She's MINE!" he roared angrily and lifted his crowbar over his head. Zuko rolled out from under him just in time. The clang of the crowbar hitting the floor was dangerously close to his head.

"What should i do?" Jet yelled.

"The spilt crate" Zuko panted "Swords"

Jet and Zuko had years of training with swords, Zuko with his broadswords, and Jet used hook swords, so he would pick them from the crate.

To his relief Jet soon returned with the hook swords, blocking Hahn's attempts of hitting him.

"Grab your fancy swords" Jet yelled at him as Hahn took a swing at him.

Zuko nodded silently and swiftly picked the broadswords back up.

But just at that moment Sokka ran into the room, his face pale.

"What are you doing here?" Jet snapped "you should be with Kat!"

"The ambulance has taken her" he panted "she stopped breathing. I panicked and called the police and an ambulance."

"She stopped breathing?" Zuko felt a pang of pain in his chest once he saw Sokka nod sadly.

"The cops?" Hahn dropped the crowbar and it fell to the floor noisily.

"Yeah" Sokka nodded then grimaced when Hahn began to look round for a different exit to the one Sokka just entered. "It's no use" Sokka shook his head "they've surrounded the building. Your not going anywhere"

Hahn looked around wildly and his eyes widened when he looked behind Sokka. Zuko also turned, and saw 3 men in blue holding guns. He swiftly slid the broadswords away from him and Jet saw, then did the same with his hook swords.

Luckily, the police were more interested with the scowling boy looking for another way out.

"You Hahn Furdato?" One of them asked. Hahn said nothing.

"Hey! he asked you a question!" one of the younger police officers said, grabbing the front of Hahn's top. "What do you have to say?"

"Yes, i am" Hahn hissed angrily as the 3 men wrestled him down to the floor.

"You men can leave now, good work" the officer nodded at them "we could use guys like you on the force"

Jet and Sokka nodded absentmindedly and left but Zuko nodded seriously at the middle aged man smiled at him as Zuko left.

**Ok****, ****so**** that****'****s**** the**** chapter****! (****rubbish ****i**** know****!) **

**Do**** you**** think**** Katara ****will**** live****? ****or ****will**** i**** be ****evil ****and**** kill**** her****?  
**

**Katara****: ****Do**** that**** and**** YOU**** die****! **

**Me****: ****Okay****... ****So**** THATS**** a ****no****... **

**(****well ****maybe ****i**** will****!) **

**Katara****: ****WHAT**** was**** that****?  
****Me****: ****Nothing****!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_Katara" a soft voice echoed._

_Katara opened her eyes slowly. It was a blank white room and Katara squinted from the light to see who called her name. _

_And there he stood, orange hair, a smile sad smile. _

"_Kyou" she murmured. _

"_Katara!" a voice that sounded like Sokka called and Katara turned around, but no one was there. _

"_Katara" Kyou smiled sadly, and embraced her. _

_Tears ran down her cheek. _

"_Don't cry" Kyou murmured into her hair and stroked it softly. "We will be together again, just, not now" _

_Katara looked up at him, confused. But as she looked up at him he dissolved and she was alone. _

_Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat there, sobbing, all alone. _

"_Katara" another voice said and there stood her mother, and grandmother. Behind them Kyou stood sadly smiling at her._

"_Mum!" Katara reached her arms out to them, but the more she tried to get near them, the further away they got. _

"_Oh god, Katara! Don't go to the light! Step away from the light!" Sokka's voice called but, again, there was no one there. _

"We will be together again" Kyou, her mother, and grandmother said together "but now, there are people who need you" they turned and behind them were Zuko, Sokka and Jet, standing there as if lost.

"_Go to them" her mother said gently "we will be together, just not now" _

_Katara nodded bravely and no longer wanted to get to her lost ones, she then started to walk towards her brother, Jet and Zuko. They began to smile and Zuko's voice rang out "Just a little further" _

_I'm coming. Katara thought to herself then grasped Zuko's hand in her's, pulling herself up._

_Suddenly the world shattered._

**Ok, my short chapter done ^^ **

**OMG I'm so close to finishing this story!**

** Katara: Have you killed me off?**

** Me: Urm no, I couldn't, too many death threats ^^ Thank you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Zuko sat besides Katara's bed, head in hands after days of sitting there waiting for her to open her eyes. Then suddenly he heard her voice murmur out "Kyou"

He snapped his head up and looked at the unconscious form that was lying in front of him. Sokka had also noticed and went immediately to her side.

"Kyou? oh no! she's imagining him! KATARA!" Sokka yelled

"What are you doing?" Zuko hissed at him, yanking Sokka away from Katara's bed. Sokka glared at him then shrugged "Maybe she'll wake up"

"Or go deaf" Zuko muttered under his breath but Sokka heard. He glared at Zuko before turning back to Katara. There was silence until she murmured something again. This time, "Mum?" her voice wavered, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Oh god, oh god" Sokka started panicking "she sees mum. KATARA! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" he screeched at the top of his voice.

"For god sake!" Zuko clamped his hand over Sokka's mouth to shut him up. He then left something slimy lick it.

"Gross!" he exclaimed, moving his hand off Sokka's mouth and wiping it on his jeans "You're sick man"

Sokka just stood there grinning stupidly.

"Honestly" Zuko shook his head, sitting back down "and screaming at her doesn't even help"

"How do you know?" Sokka pointed out indignantly.

"Sokka?" Katara's voice croaked out and both boys turned round to her. Zuko getting off his seat as fast as he could to come by her side.

"Kata" Sokka breathed happily and clasped here hand tightly, tears welling in both their eyes. Sokka turned briefly to Zuko "could you give us a moment alone, please?"

Zuko nodded without saying a word and left as quickly as he could, that was no place for him to be in, that was a sibling bond that he couldn't interfere with.

He stood in the corridor for a while then spotted a seat not too far from Katara's door and went and sat in it.

"Wow first time out of her room" a friendly voice said and Zuko looked up to see an old nurse smiling in front of him.

"Yes" he nodded politely "She just woke up and her and her brother wanted some alone time."

"Ah, sibling bonding, I wish i could have that" the woman sighed wistfully.

"So do i" Zuko murmured under his breath as the old woman made her way down the hospital corridor.

Zuko sat alone, for about 20 minutes, worrying about Katara, until, finally, Sokka came out of the room.

"Is she ok?" Zuko asked instantly.

"Yeah, and she wants to see you" Sokka suddenly grinned "I'm going to go to the canteen, want anything?"

"No, thanks" Zuko smiled wryly at his friend and watched Sokka's happy strides as he made his way to the canteen.

Zuko then hestitaed as he stood outside her door, took a deep breath, then opened it.

Katara was sitting upright on the bed and smiled sadly when Zuko entered the room.

"Sokka wont tell me" she said softly. Zuko frowned, confused.

"About what?"

"About Hahn, about Jet, about what really happened" Katara bit her lip "So what did happen? Where's Jet?"

"Well, Sokka and Jet took you outside and I fought Hahn" Zuko said, trying to not get into details and avoid the subject of Jet. But Katara wasn't having it.

"And Jet?" she pestered.

"He fought Hahn with me after a while" Zuko admitted.

Tear's filled her eyes "Oh no." She sobbed "he's dead, isn't he? He's dead and it's all my fault" she started to shake. Zuko felt a stab of jelously go through his heart but he tried to ignore it to comfort Katara.

"No, he's alive" he sighed, saying slowly "but he's gone"

"Gone?" Katara echoed.

"Gone" Zuko repeted firmly "him and the Freedom Fighters slpit up and he dropped from school to go his own way in life" Zuko tried to keep the anger out of his voice "but he asked me to tell you to wait for him"

"Really?" Her voice perked up.

"Yeah" Zuko muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Thats a shame" Katara sighed. Zuko looked up at her, confused.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't realise I'm already taken" she smiled over at him but he frowned, still confused.

"Who?"

"Well" Katara smiled fondly "he strong, sweet... and a rubbish dancer" she giggled weakly at the last part.

"Who is this guy?" Zuko aksed angrily.

"It's you stupid" Katara giggled.

"Oh" Zuko smiled gently. He then leaned over her and they kissed gently.

"Wow" he smiled at her as they parted slowly and he slipped her hand into his.

Sokka chose that time to enter the room. "hey guys! I jusr-" he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Katara and Zuko's hand in hand. "You and him? You and her?" he poinrted at them, gaping slightly. Katara nodded happily, looking up at Zuko, a smile on her face.

"Thats..." Sokka trailed off for a few moments then grinned "Great!"

"Really?" Zuko asked, shocked when Sokka nodded, a foolish grin plastered on his face.

"Anyway" Sokka continued "I just remembered something! Hairy palms!"

"What?" Zuko frowned.

"The first sign of madness!" Sokka beamed with proud of remembering his riddiculous fact.

They all giggled together, even Zuko gave Sokka a wry smile and he then glanced down at Katara happily. She looked up at him at that moment, her eyes shining brihtly. He leant down, kissing her puckered lips with enthusiamsm.

"Ewwww!" Sokka shuddered "No kissing in front of me!"

"Sorry" Katara smiled sheepishly, but when Sokka's back was turned she pulled Zuko's top so his head was leveled to hers and kissed him happily. Zuko felt her lips break into a smile as they kissed and found himself dragged off of Katara by a pissed off Sokka.

**So there you have it! **

**Satified? **

**No... then maybe i'll upload an epiloge ;) **

**Seriously though, i will :) so this wont be marked as completed until i upload that epiloge :)**

**Jet: Ok, wait... you just cut me off of the story? just like that?**

**Me: don't worry, for the epiloge its your point of view :)**

**Jet: Sweet. Now, say it!**

**Me: Seriously? i'm just gunna ignore you people now!**

**Azula: Shoud i give you a little visit? **

**Me: No, No,! its ok! **

**I Do not own ATLA :(**


	27. Chapter 27

**So****, ****here**** it ****is**

**the ****last ****chapter**** :****D**

**warning****, ****i ****am ****bad ****at ****ending****'****s****...**

Chapter 27

Jet sat on the bus listening to the ipod he'd, _borrowed__,_ off of an old girlfriend.

"Junk. Junk. Junk." he muttered, shuffling through her songs. "ah, here we go" he said, leaning back into his chair. He tapped repetitively on the chair in front of him and sighed. No one else was on the top part of the bus so he could be as noisy as he wanted. He sighed again and looks out of the window. Jet frowned as the houses and streets became more and more familiar. He grinned, suddenly realising where he was. Pressing the bus bell for it to stop he grabbed his bag and made his way down stairs.

"cheers" he said to the bus driver as he got off the bus.

Sitting down on the bus stop seat he glanced down at his watch. 6pm. Sighing slowly he stared down at the grey pavement, inspecting the little bits of dirt in boredom.

Suddenly he heard the sound of heels hitting the grey concrete and saw a pair of dark blue high heels stop in front of him.

"Jet?" a soft voice asked. Jet recognised the soft voice, it had haunted his dreams since the day he left.

"Katara" he breathed, looking up. She was wearing a little black shirt with a pretty white blouse on her top half of her body. Age had done her well, he noted. She still had her youthful face and soft creamy skin. She's also grown a lot too, and not just in height.

He heard her clear her throat and glanced back up at her face, which had a sad smile on.

"You most defiantly haven't changed"

"Well, can't say the same for you" Jet grinned "you've grown a lot, i mean" he said hastily "you've gotten a lot taller, your almost my height now!"

She laughed softly, oh how he had missed that laugh. Suddenly he felt her arms round him and the weight of her almost made him fall over. He wasn't prepared for this and patted her back awkwardly.

"i didn't think I'd see you again" she said, releasing her grip on him.

"Don't be silly" Jet grinned at her "you'll never get rid of me"

Katara laughed again. Suddenly there was a ringing sound and Katara rummaged in her little blue purse for a while before producing a little white phone.

Glancing at the caller, she said to Jet "sorry, i have to take this" before answering the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi! i didn't think you got off work until later. Can you come and pick me up from the bus stop? You'll never guess who's here! No, not Aang... Jet!" there was silence for a moment while Katara listened to whoever was on the other side of the phone "I know, but can't you just pick us up? Oh, it's alright, we'll just get the bus" she was silent for a while then widened her eyes "what voice? I'm not using a different voice! Bye, see you later" and hung up the phone. Turning back to Jet she grinned. "Sorry about that"

"No problem" Jet grinned then looked down the road "Um, know when the next bus is?"

"Depends" Katara frowned "do you know the time?"

"6pm" he said instantly.

"Thanks" Katara smiled then furrowed her brow in concentration "So we have about... 10 minutes?"

"Great" Jet grinned "So hows everyone been?"

Jet didn't really care, but Katara looked so eager to talk he had to let her.

"Well" she began with a smile "Sokka and Suki had triplets!"

"Seriously?" Jet asked, surprised. It wasn't the fact that Suki had given birth to 3 children, it was the fact that Sokka had helped produce them.

"I know!" Katara gushed happily "They're so cute! i can't wait for you to meet them"

"Well... I" Jet began but Katara interrupted him.

"And you remember the old club where you and the Freedom Fighters used to perform? June runs it now"

"Really?" Jet asked, a smirk on his face. She'd probably turned it into a hangout for gangs and thugs.

"Yep" Katara grinned "and Ty-Lee works there on Thursday nights for the karaoke"

Jet laughed "I'd love to see June and Ty-Lee working together"

Katara giggled "It is pretty funny. June hates her"

"Gee, i wonder why?" he said sarcastically. "So wheres that little do good-er these days?"

"Aang?" Jet nodded and a sad expression crossed her face "he's off traveling the world."

Jet heard the sadness in her voice and backtracked a little "What about Azula?"

"She was emitted into an insane asylum after her father was taken to prison for murdering someone." She said softly.

"Oh" Jet tried another angle "How about that blind girl... Toph?"

"Ah, Toph now is a famous wrestler, wins every tournament she enters."

"You what?" Jet spluttered "but she's blind!"

"I noticed" Katara said dryly then grinned "shes very good and no one goes easy on her, but i do have to help out with money now and then. Bus" she said suddenly.

"What?" Jet frowned then looked down the street and saw a bus driving down the street.

Katara stuck her hand out and the bus slowed down to let them on.

"Single please" Katara said friendlily at the bus driver who just nodded as he passed her the ticket.

"Umm" Jet said, digging deep into his scruffy jean pockets to search for bus fare. He finally found a couple of coins deep in his pocket. The bus driver grunted unhappily at the coins but passed him a ticket no the less.

"I see the bus drivers have gotten friendlier since i was last here" Jet said sarcastically as he took a seat by her. Katara giggled.

"Anyway, we've been talking about everyone one else, hows your life been?" Jet grinned at her.

"Well, you remember the old ice rink i used to work at?" Katara asked.

Jet nodded as he slowly slipped his arm around her waist.

"Well, i run it now!" Katara said excitedly then frowned "well, i run it at the weekends, usually I'm a part time nurse"

"wow" Jet said, impressed, "but why only part time?"

"Well," Katara said, a blush forming on her cheeks "I have a son"

"You what?" Jet asked, surprised, slowly unwrapping his arm from around her waist.

"Yeah" she blushed more, looking down at her lap, embarrassed "I know you said to wait for you but I'd already been going out with Zuko so-"

"Wait, wait, wait" Jet said "you... and Zuko?"

"Well... yeah" Katara muttered, then looked back up at him "I thought you knew"

"well, i knew you two kissed once and that Zuko seemed to like you but i didn't think it was serious" Jet gaped at her.

"Jet" she murmered softly.

"Yeah?"

"No, Jet's his name" Katara smiled up at him "He's named after his favourite uncle."

"But I'm not related to either of you?"

"Not in blood, but we always talk about you as uncle Jet"

Jet smiled at this "Cant wait to meet the terror, how old is he?"

"He was one last month" Katara smiled.

"Great. So, how Zuko?"

"Well, he's a policeman now"

"Seriously?" Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Its our stop"

She stood up abruptly and Jet trailed after her. Outside the stop stood a man in a police uniform, a smile on his face.

"Zuzu!" Katara squealed and ran into his open arms.

He twirled her round with a laugh and Jet watched the happy couple hug. As he realised their obvious love for each other his world crashed.

He had thought she'd been joking about her and Zuko but as he watched them gaze lovingly into each others eyes he knew he'd been wrong.

"Jet" Zuko said, turning to him "good to see you again"

"Same to you" Jet grinned "well, i never thought you'd be the type of girl who liked a guy in uniform"

Zuko's eyes blazed with anger but as he heard Katara's tinkling laugh his eyes softened.

Zuko took Katara's hand in his and they blissfully made their way to their new home, Jet shuffling unhapily behind them.

And as they reached Katara's old blue house he realised that if he stayed, HE could of been the one holding her hand, HE could of had her child.

And as he entered the old house he realised that he'd let go of the true thing that made him happy.

**THE**** END****! **

**Blah ****i**** know ****it**** was ****horrible ****and ****here****'****s ****my ****explanation**** of**** why**** its ****so ****late**** too****... **

**I****'****d**** written ****it**** up**** all ****amazing**** and**** edited**** and**** planned**** to**** post ****it**** yesterday****, ****but**** when**** i**** turned**** my ****computer ****on**** it**** was**** infected**** with**** a**** virus**** and**** cleaned**** all**** my**** work**** off**** the ****computer****!**

**So ****i ****had**** to**** rewrite ****it**** tonight****. **

**I**** needed ****to ****make ****you**** people**** feel**** sorry**** for ****Jet**

**Jet****: ****so****... ****I****'****m**** basically ****a**** failed ****singer****, ****and ****a**** girlfriend****less**** boy**** watching**** his****bes t****mate**** with**** the**** girl**** of**** his**** dreams****? **

**Me****: ****pretty**** much****... ****yeah**

**Jet****: ….. ****i**** don****'****t ****like ****you**

**Me****: ****awww**** you ****do ****really****! ^^ **

**Jet****: ****No****... ****i**** really**** don****'****t**

**So ****what**** do ****YOU ****guys**** think****? **

**Yes****?**

**No****?**

**Maybe****?**

**Lobster****?**


End file.
